Death at Kuoh Academy: Let's do this!
by ParradoxUniverse
Summary: Alright everyone! You should know the deal by now... Grim Reaper Blackworth is back for another round of magic and mayhem and maybe an actual story this time... no promises! Read the first two volumes to catch up or else you'll not understand a single thing here!
1. The Book

**Oh boy...**

 **Just when I thought I had killed this mofo off... he comes back!**

 **This is kinda light in term of content, but I hope it proves to be enlightening to any who have wondered about the original eight endless.**

 **Enjoy and welcome back!**

 **Chapter One**

Salutations!

Grim Reaper Ryan Blackworth here again!

Certainly been a while since I jotted anything down in this old worn book, huh!

So I've been thinking…

Shocking I know!

I kinda thought (to avoid any power struggles in the future) that I'd better put down a sort of dossier in regards to all the worlds entities I know, kinda like one big book of knowledge.

It will prove to be very useful to future generations of reapers and even Grim Reapers should I ever bite the dust.

I might go by group for starters, talk about endless, and then seasons, then holidays and stuff like that.

 **Key:**

S-Class: Universal Destruction Threat

Z-Class: Planetary Destruction Threat

A-Class: Apocalyptic Threat

B-Class: Devastating Threat

C-Class: Major Threat

D-Class: Large Threat

E-Class: Average Threat

F- Glass: Minor Threat

G-Class: No Threat

 **Endless Members: Original Eight**

 **The original eight endless were a group of personified thoughts who take power from various aspects of the universe itself. Each member of the original eight has the ability to warp the world through the utilization of madness, differing between each member.**

 **Since the formation of the endless, only one new member has joined (Entity of Dreams and Happiness)**

 **The Endless were bought together by the original Grim Reaper to counter the threat of the entity of Equality (this led to the original death being killed)**

 _ **Endless 1: Life**_

 _ **Common Name:**_ _Eva_

 _ **Madness through:**_ _Chaos_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_ _The Holy Spear that Stabbed Christ_

 _ **Limiter:**_ _Wreath_

 _ **Backstory:**_ _Turned into the entity of life after the original life entity (See God for further information) died fighting in the angelic, demonic and fallen war. Has served as Mother Nature ever since._

 _ **Personality:**_ _Life has shown herself to be very kind and caring however when put under the right circumstances can become violent and merciless. Her love for nature and people is outweighed only by her love for her fellow endless members. She has formed a strong attachment to her partner and sees him as a backboard for her power._

 _ **Abilities:**_ _As the entity of life, Eva wields nearly limitless amounts of magical energy which is restricted by a wreath which sits atop her head. Her ability to manipulate the world around her makes her a nearly unstoppable force._

 _ **Current Status:**_ _Active_

 _ **Threat:**_ _S-Class_

 _Last updated by Grim Reaper Ryan Blackworth, 2016_

 _ **Endless 2: Death**_

 _ **Common Name:**_ _Ryan Blackworth_

 _ **Madness Through:**_ _Order_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_ _The Grim Reapers Scythe_

 _ **Limiter:**_ _Gloves_

 _ **Backstory:**_ _Was the only reaper in the service of ex-grim reaper Ariana, was turned into the Grim Reaper after Ariana was struck down on a mission. Has bought eight individuals back from the dead in order to serve as his own personal reapers._

 _ **Personality:**_ _Ryan is a very cunning, deceptive and manipulative person. He is capable of bending the wills of others to suit his needs and will resort to any means necessary to protect the ones he cares about. He is willing to give his own life for the protection of the planet (See Equality Incident and Time Paradox Incident for further details) without a second thought. He holds his partner in high regards much like he does towards all entities and has shown romantic interest in various individuals across the world._

 _ **Abilities:**_ _As the living embodiment of death, Ryan has mastered every fighting style ever created and can wield any weapon with the grace of a master and beyond, his primary form of attack is his signature reaper chop. His mastery over death based magic has allowed him to create the most sacred arts of any entity, combined with his madness through order; he is considered the single most dangerous being in existence._

 _ **Status:**_ _Active (Watching Red Dragon Emperor)_

 _ **Threat:**_ _S-Class_

 _Last updated by Mother Nature Eva, 2016_

 _ **Endless 3: Knowledge**_

 _ **Common Name:**_ _Terrance Lawrence_

 _ **Madness Through:**_ _Knowledge_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_ _The Twin Tomes of Intelligence and Common Sense (Chained to his body)_

 _ **Limiter:**_ _Chained Books_

 _ **Backstory:**_ _Was created after the birth of the universe through the infinite need to understand the world and universe around us._

 _ **Personality:**_ _Terrance is hands down the most intelligent being in the known universe; his unparralled intellect is his greatest ally. He holds a deep rooted respect for his endless partner and is willing to fight if the situation requires it. He usually tones his intelligence down in order to properly communicate with others despite existing on another plane when thinking._

 _ **Abilities:**_ _Terrance holds the prestigious title of Sand Master amongst the entities of the earth, yet his magic is nowhere near limited to mere sand. He has never been killed and is the only active entity to have existed since the original eight endless council members. His madness through knowledge is one of the most frightening since the effects of such madness are still unknown, even to him._

 _ **Status:**_ _Active_

 _ **Threat:**_ _Z-Class_

 _Last update by Grim Reaper Ryan Blackworth, 2016_

 _ **Endless 4: Fear**_

 _ **Common Name:**_ _Blake Dark_

 _ **Madness Through:**_ _Fear_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_ _The Eternal Shadows of Inky Despair_

 _ **Limiter:**_ _Appearance_

 _ **Backstory:**_ _The tenth entity of fear, the title having been passed down the Dark family tree for centuries. The original Fear having fallen in love with a human who could see him without experiencing pure fear. Blake also seeks the same fate, wishing to find the one who can view him for what he truly is._

 _ **Personality:**_ _Blake is a very kind and thoughtful person, he values life and love and above all cares very deeply for his fellow endless. Yet his passive ability to strike crippling fear into anyone one who looks at him has proven to be his weakness time and time again. Despite this set back he still strives to be the best endless he can be every single day. He has the upmost respect for his partner and is constantly moving in order to find the one person who doesn't fear so that he might talk to a human without giving them a heart attack._

 _ **Abilities:**_ _As one of the original eight endless, Blake possesses the ability to devastate entire countries with very little effort. His ability to manipulate a beings mind is his greatest power since he can exploit the fears of his enemies to mentally break them down into nothingness. His madness through fear is particularly dangerous since it would cause the most overall damage to the planet if allowed to activate._

 _ **Status:**_ _Active (Wandering)_

 _ **Threat Level:**_ _Z-Class_

 _Last updated by Grim Reaper Ryan Blackworth, 2016_

 _ **Endless 5: Rage**_

 _ **Common Name:**_ _Max_

 _ **Madness Through:**_ _Rage_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_ _The Sword of Purgatory Flames_

 _ **Limiter:**_ _Sense of Humor_

 _ **Backstory:**_ _Very little is known about the true nature of Max, even his true name has yet to be revealed. He is the third reincarnation of the entity of rage and has never spoken of the ones who came before him._

 _ **Personality:**_ _Max is an asshole! I mean… Max has a rather odd personality. Due to his limiter being directly tied into his frame of mind, he is in a constant state of always being rather infuriating. This being said, he is able to control his… sarcasm, long enough to provide some very sage like advice to his fellow endless members and entities alike. He is incredibly fond of his partner as she is the only one who doesn't mind his annoying sense of humor._

 _ **Abilities:**_ _Max is a legend amongst humans, being called the wish master and the origin source for the genie. His magic allows him to perform miracles and he helps humans on a daily basis in exchange for various little favors or gifts. His madness through rage is brutal since it is not only limited to humans but also entities who don't have incredible magical resistance._

 _ **Status:**_ _Active (Youtuber, ten million subscribers and growing)_

 _ **Threat Level:**_ _A-Class_

 _Last updated by Grim Reaper Ryan Blackworth and Mother Nature Eva, 2016_

 _ **Endless 6: Love**_

 _ **Common Name:**_ _Cupid_

 _ **Madness Through:**_ _Love_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_ _Bow of Eternal Love_

 _ **Limiter:**_ _Heart Tattoo_

 _ **Backstory:**_ _Love is the second youngest endless of the original eight and the third youngest of the current nine. Much like her ancestors, her only wish is to find her next heir and this is only possible through reproduction with a suitable mate._

 _ **Personality:**_ _Love is a massive manipulator, her love for others finding love reaches incredibly high levels and this causes her to act in ways that might cause harm to humans. She has a deep love for her partner and couldn't imagine life without him._

 _ **Abilities:**_ _As the entity of love, Love has the dangerous ability to cause massive infatuation within the minds of weak men and women, bending them to her will. Her accuracy is unparralled by any other endless and her arrows have magic power strong enough to tame the original two's hearts._

 _ **Status:**_ _Active_

 _ **Threat Level:**_ _A-Class_

 _Last updated by Grim Reaper Ryan Blackworth_

 _ **Endless 7: Space**_

 _ **Common Name:**_ _Pandora_

 _ **Madness Through:**_ _Space_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_ _Twin vector sub-machine guns_

 _ **Limiter:**_ _Childness_

 _ **Backstory:**_ _Since the dawn of creation Pandora has lived with her partner and they have never left each other's side. Due to their particular affinity with the far reaches of space, the two partners are not considered active in terms of Earth affairs. Pandora, alongside Knowledge and Paradox are the only three who have yet to be reincarnated in another form._

 _ **Personality:**_ _Pandora is soft spoken and very shy unless she knows the person very well. Her timidness comes from the extensive amount of time she spends in space with her partner yet she has proven to be incredibly skilled when faced with combat situations._

 _ **Abilities:**_ _Being one of the original eight, Pandora has near limitless cosmic abilities. Her magic is incredibly potent which is why her limiter keeps it in check, she can create any item she wishes by simply willing it into existence and is capable of creating billions of alternate dimensions should she ever activate her madness._

 _ **Status:**_ _Inactive_

 _ **Threat Level:**_ _S-Class_

 _Last updated by Grim Reaper Ryan Blackworth_

 _ **Endless 8: Time**_

 _ **Common Name:**_ _Paradox_

 _ **Madness Through:**_ _Time_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_ _Twin short swords_

 _ **Limiter:**_ _Childness_

 _ **Backstory:**_ _Since the dawn of creation Paradox has lived with his partner and they have never left each other's side. Due to their particular affinity with the far reaches of space, the two partners are not considered active in terms of Earth affairs. Paradox, alongside Knowledge and Pandora are the only three who have yet to be reincarnated in another form._

 _ **Personality:**_ _Paradox is innocent almost to the point of blatant ignorance; he is unable to read a situation and is not a very social person. He has a deep, almost obsessive love for his partner and becomes incredibly upset should anything upset or harm her._

 _ **Abilities:**_ _Being the entity of time itself, Paradox has the ability to enter and exit the time stream at will and manipulate time around him making him one of the most powerful members amongst the endless. By invoking his madness he can strip away the concept of death and make every living being immortal and ageless._

 _ **Status:**_ _Inactive_

 _ **Threat Level:**_ _S-Class_

 _Last updated by Grim Reaper Ryan Blackworth, 2016_

 **Endless Council Room**

"And then I stopped myself from marrying Le Fay" explained Ryan as Eva tossed the dossier back to him.

It had been just over three days since the whole time paradox incident and Ryan had called an emergency endless meeting in order to explain the situation to his equals.

"I see… and you're sure this will not occur again?" asked Knowledge seriously.

"I can never been sure Terrance, but I'm very confident, besides, Paradox is too strong to let a little virus beat him twice" said Ryan with a small smile.

"That still doesn't explain why you made a book containing all our strengths and weaknesses, if this fell into the wrong hands it could prove fatal to everyone present save for Dream since you haven't gotten around to writing about her yet" said Eva, gesturing to the entity in question.

"I made this should one of us ever bite the dust, the next generation of endless have to know what to expect when facing the world. We were all forced to learn this knowledge on our own, no offence Terrance"

"None taken"

"So if, in the highly unlikely chance that we do, end up dying, then this will prove invaluable to the ones who come after us" explained Ryan as he closed the book and put it in the middle of the round table.

"I see the value of having a book like that…" said Max as he stroked his goatee.

"As do I" said Love with a nod.

The endless all nodded and Ryan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Something troubling you partner?" asked Eva curiously.

"Only been alive twenty years and you can already read me like a book" laughed Ryan as he lent back in his chair.

This comment piqued the interest of the other council members.

"What's the matter big brother?" asked Pandora with a small smile.

"It could be something and it could be nothing" muttered Ryan softly.

"Or it could be everything. Equality, Chaos, both creatures were allowed to cause havoc because we didn't catch onto them sooner… if you need to tell us something Ryan, tell us now" said Knowledge seriously.

Ryan breathed deeply, collecting his thoughts.

"It was a tiny little detail but its still been bothering me since it happened... when I got back from the future and broke it off with Lele, I breathed a breath of black flames" explained Ryan as he did it again.

"And this is strange because…?" said Love as she trailed off.

Ryan turned to her seriously.

"Because I never breathe flames unless I specifically want to… I may have created the fire breathers but…" Ryan trailed off as he remembered the incident.

"We know Ryan… it's alright" whispered Eva as she held his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"it just seems a little bit strange that I would breath fire right after an incident like this, it might be nothing but like you said it might be everything and I'm just about done with dealing with this kind of crazy shit on my own" sighed Ryan.

"Amen brother… no offence Eva" stated Max quickly.

"None taken…"

"So what now?" asked Dream curiously.

"I'm not sure really, I suppose we go about our daily business… do what we always have and hope the peace stays" said Knowledge.

"Should we stay within range of Earth?" asked Paradox and Pandora.

Silence filled the room.

"No… you earned your rest brother, take some time off and spend it with each other. That goes for the rest of you, find that special someone and tell them that you love them. The whole disappearing into time thing ain't how I wanna go out but from hearing all this crazy crap, I realize that I don't have a lot of power when it comes to time so I might as well make the most of what I've got" said Max seriously, despite his annoying tendencies, he was one of the wisest beings alive.

The Endless nodded, before rising from their seats.

"Some fine words Max, you could be a poet" noted Knowledge.

"Shove it up your ass Terrance… hey Ryan" said Max as he looked at the reaper curiously.

"What's up?"

"Why the fuck am I only an A-Class huh? I get why I'm not S-Class since I need humans to survive but come on! I could easily destroy the planet!" whined the entity, causing the other endless to chuckle.

"Beat me in the next dimension games and I'll change it" bet Ryan with a wink before he vanished into thin air.

"Asshole…" grumbled Max before chuckling.

"Business as usual it seems… wouldn't you say Dream?" asked Eva as the two females watched the other entities vanish.

"Yeah… business as usual" whispered Dream as she clutched her stomach, still unsure if the stabbing pains she felt was simply a phase…

Or the start of something worse…

 **A/N: This could be the start of something new!**

 **It feels so right to be here with you?**

 **Okay I'll stop now...**

 **Gotta love those diary style beginnings, makes writing the first chapter hella easy!**

 **So this will hopefully be a little lighter than volume's 1 and 2, updates will be every two weeks or until the Fairy Tail manga picks up speed!**

 **Thus far no one has correctly guessed the next entity I will introduce (BTW it will be the main villain, spoilers!) but there is still time!**

 **Remember if you guess I will turn you into an entity of your choice and insert you into this volume (assuming you want too and it's not an entity already present)**

 **Other then that, please review and follow and fav and whatever else you can do...**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	2. The Dragons

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm back once again, on a Saturday of all days...**

 **That's just cause I didn't know if I would be able to update on Sunday so I wanted to make sure!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

If one were to use a word to describe the current situation of the Hyoudou household, then one might use (at first glance): Fire, Chaos, Death or Insanity.

All very acceptable answers considering the current state of said house, however, the true answer was actually: Training.

"ISSEI! IF VALI GETS ANOTHER POINT YOU CAN'T SLEEP WITH RIAS FOR TWO WEEKS!" yelled Ryan from his chair.

It had been the reapers brilliant idea to have two heavenly dragons duke it out one on one in the halls of the large building.

Needless to say, the other residents were not currently present since Ryan had tossed a mountain of cash at them and told them to sod off for the day.

"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! EXPLOSION!"

Akeno's bedroom was vaporized as Vali narrowly avoided the overcharged attack.

"DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"

Issei felt his power dwindle as the white dragon sucked it from him.

Vali struck the red dragon emperor across the back, using the stolen power to increase his speed and durability.

"Very good Vali, you don't need strength when you can hit at such high speeds" praised Ryan.

"Huh… those dorks aren't so bad" noted Dream as she appeared next to Ryan.

"They're strong, a bit more work and a little bit more effort and they might even give you a run for your money" said Ryan with an elbow bump.

"I doubt it… I would just crush them in my mega form" said Dream with a huff.

"Mega form? What are you, a power ranger?" laughed Ryan as Dream swatted at him, "Don't forget that they are both a quarter of a very powerful entity indeed"

"The unknown entity… or more accurately, Equality" whispered Dream nervously.

"Don't worry, even if they do make up our previous enemy, there are four of them, so there is no chance of them going crazy" promised Ryan as he held the girl close.

"I believe you…" sighed Dream happily.

"Alright you two, I think you've trashed this place enough… good work today" said Ryan as Issei hunted Vali down with Ascalon.

"Not bad Hyoudou" said Vali as they came down, Ryan tossed two bottles of water to them, which the gratefully accepted.

"You're not so bad yourself Vali, had you on the ropes for a moment there" laughed Issei as he looked at his gauntlet.

" **Very good partner, your power increases daily" Praised Ddraig.**

" **Careful Ddraig, that almost sounded like a compliment"**

The two dragons and two entities turned to see the other two heavenly dragons descend from the large hole in the roof.

"Blair, Carla, how goes life?" asked Ryan as he hugged the two dragon hosts.

"It goes… we were in the area and noticed a rather immense amount of magic being expelled from this general direction" explained Carla as her visor faded, replaced by a pair of blue reading glasses.

"Well your presence is always welcome here" said Issei with a smile.

The six friends talked for a few minutes whilst Ryan repaired the house.

"Remember Issei, Ddraig is a living dragon bound to the boosted gear. Much life Albion is bound to the wings, he is similar to you in many regards. Let's do little test right now, all five of you" suggested Ryan as they sat around in the lounge.

"What are you planning master?" asked Dream as she sat up.

"Trust me, feel the power of your dragon self build in your stomach, breath in deeply and let it all collect in one spot. When you can't possibly collect any more, sigh gently" explained Ryan clearly.

"That's it?" wondered Vali in surprise.

"Easy as pie" stated the reaper.

The five dragons did as instructed; Vali breathed out first, a plume of beautiful white flames erupted from his lips.

Brilliant red flames emerged from Issei, stunning blue from Carla's and gentle green from Blair's. Dream's flames were a multi-colored cascading rainbow.

"Wow… we can literally breathe fire" muttered Issei in wonder as he did it again.

"Correct, you have a dragon inside of you, so therefore you can breathe fire, simple" explained Ryan as he breathed out a puff of black flames.

"How can you do it then?" asked Blair curiously.

"I created the dragons remember, you take a little bit from me and I just so happen to be able to breath fire…" explained Ryan with a wave of his hand.

An odd look crossed Dream's face.

"I thought you and God created the dragons" she said in confusion.

"Well… yeah, we kinda did…" muttered Ryan, his eyes locked with the ground.

"What does that mean?" asked Vali curiously.

"Just drop it…" whispered Ryan.

"Come on dude just tell…" began Issei.

" **I SAID DROP IT!"**

The five dragons were blown off theirs chairs by the sudden outburst. Dream pulled herself up and found Ryan sitting down, a look of pure sadness plastered on his face.

"We're sorry Master, we never meant to upset you" whispered Dream as she hugged him.

Silenced filled the living room as the dragons retook their seats.

"What I'm about to tell you is a lost secret, there are only nine beings in existence that know of this tale" explained Ryan after a few minutes had passed.

"Damn… the endless know everything" grumbled Briar.

"I actually have no idea what he's talking about" whispered Dream.

"Nor should you, the original eight and… someone else are the only ones who know the true story of the dragons" said Ryan as he clicked his neck softly.

"Someone else?" whispered Carla.

"It was before the battle between me and Equality; seeing how prosperous humans had become, I yearned to have a species of which I could call my own. This was before the creation of the devils and angels you see. I manipulated my DNA and created a race of creatures that could develop far better than humans" explained Ryan with a hint of a smile on his face.

"The dragons…" muttered Vali.

"Correct, however God was not so forgiving when it came to the creation of dragons. In order to keep them alive I had to construct a scythe modification that could kill any dragon, Life would keep it just in case something ever happened" muttered Ryan sadly.

"A scythe modification?" wondered Blair.

"Indeed… I had so much faith put into dragons that I refused to look past their rapid growth in the areas of emotion. There was one such dragon who was more powerful than the rest, it killed a large portion of the dragon population before god was able to seal it away" explained Ryan with a pained expression.

"Why didn't you use the scythe on it?" asked Dream curiously.

"Because it was stolen… and in order to retrieve it I had to kill the ones who had taken it from god" whispered Ryan in sadness.

"Who would take the only defence against dragons?" asked Vali in anger.

"I, who shall awaken, am the heavenly dragon who stole the principle of domination from god. I laugh at the infinite and fret over the dream. I shall become the red dragon of domination and I shall drown you in the depths of crimson purgatory"

"Juggernaut drive…" whispered the five dragons.

"Principle of domination, principle of supremacy… you say it with slight differentiation's but the idea is the same. The two brothers who stole the only means to destroy their kind, when not bound to my scythe, the dragon slayer has the destructive capability to wipe out all dragons on the planet… I'm still not sure how you managed to swipe it but I couldn't bring myself to kill Ddraig and Albion to take it back" said Ryan with a shaky smile.

" **And we are sorry Grim Reaper, we now understand the severity of our actions" said Albion in a sad tone.**

" **Aye… I was not aware of the sheer power and danger the dragon slayer possessed" muttered Ddraig in surprise.**

"God tried to replicate the same technique I used but was unable to, I could only have one dragon slayer in existence at one time so I couldn't make another. His efforts created Ascalon and he bequeathed it upon the angels, those two races came after god sealed away… that powerful dragon and I embedded one last piece of genetic code into every dragon plus the infinite, referring to Orphis and the dream, referring to great red; the two most powerful dragons in existence. It basically means that you all know the origin story of dragons, it's just buried deep within your genetic makeup" explained Ryan with a sigh.

"So this… powerful dragon you speak of, who is it exactly?" asked Vali curiously.

Ryan looked at the floor for a long time.

"When I created the dragons I gave my first three attempts the literal powers of entities… Orphis was the first, the sadness I felt when I saw the humans flourishing and not having been a part of creating them caused me to fashion her. Seeing her success I felt a rather strange emotion: happiness; and from that, you came into this world Dream… nothing but an egg, it would be hundreds if not thousands of years before either of you hatched but that wasn't the point. By this time I was feeling rather confident, so I decided to make one final test egg that embodied a part of me that I thought could prove useful…"

"We're back!" yelled Xenovia as the door crashed open.

"It seems our story will have to wait for another time" said Ryan as he got to his feet and began helping Akeno with dinner.

"That was… odd" muttered Carla as she stood and hugged the members of the ORC.

Ryan simply cut vegetable slowly, his eyes never leaving his knife.

 **Later that Day (Unknown Location)**

The soft tapping of footsteps echoed through the hall, black eyes locked with the ground, never looking up.

"Stupid emotions making me feel guilty" grumbled Ryan as he turned another corner.

He hadn't been lying when he told the story, he just left out the part that Orphis and Dream were created second and third, not first and second… alright he had been lying!

A large stone golem stood before him, he raised his hand and swiped it to the side, the creature stood down and allowed him to pass. Arrows shot out of the wall, the harmless projectiles bouncy lightly off his body.

"We really need to update this place" noted Eva as she appeared next to him.

"Oui… do remember that the location is known only by us" noted Ryan as the floor vanished from beneath them, a pit of jagged spikes loomed beneath them as the two entities floated gently over them.

The walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to a large double door, stopping before it, Ryan and Eva raised their hands, the Grim Reaper's glowed black whilst Mother Natures glowed bright white. A loud click signaled that the door had unlocked, Ryan pushed it open with one hand.

Eva ground her teeth together as she saw the sealed creature before them, thousands of magic circles pulsed away, keeping the ancient entity in a coma like state.

"We need the dragon slayer" muttered Eva as she recast a dozen of the circles.

"I'm not going to kill Issei and Vali" stated Ryan as he helped strengthen more of the bindings.

"I never said you should kill them…" sighed Eva sadly as she rested a pale hand on the entities forehead.

"There is no way of extracting the dragon slayer without killing the host itself" muttered Ryan as he sat down next to Eva, the two entities sat in silence for a while.

The soft breathing of the terrible beast, the only sound that resonated throughout the hall.

"Being this close, it almost looks peaceful" whispered Eva softly.

"It's ironic that I tried to replicate your ability" laughed Ryan sadly.

Eva growled at Ryan for a moment before breathing in deeply and taking a few moments.

"Ryan… you created a beautiful race of creatures, Dream and Orphis are living examples of this. You even made her beautiful, admittedly her dragon form is drop dead terrifying but the point is you are not a bad person for trying to make life. I certainly have killed in the past so why can't you make life?" asked Eva as she hugged him tightly.

"That's gotta be the sappiest speech ever… thanks" muttered Ryan as he hugged her back.

"You're the dumbest dummy of a grim reaper I have ever met. Ariana was a bitch to me so I'm sorry for snapping at you all the time" grumbled Eva as her face went red.

"Yeah… she was only ever nice to me, I think she was slightly obsessive" noted Ryan as he recalled the moment when she had picked a fight with Love just because she had complimented him on his new set of swords.

The sudden pulsing of a magic circle next to their ears told them that the world still moved on.

"Hello?"

"Go for reaper Blackworth"

"Spring, calm down, we'll be there soon"

"Rogar… don't kill anyone before I get there, after? I'll see how the cards fall"

The two entities hung up and chuckled to themselves. Looking at the locked down entity, the two originals set off towards the exit, unaware that their hands were linked together.

 **Entity Meeting Hall**

"Okay, spell it out for me, ladies first"

"So apparently it's acceptable to kill thousands of people right as I take control. Spring is supposed to represent the coming of change and new life, if this dwarf is allowed his earthquake then it will totally defeat the purpose of the season change!" yelled the pink haired entity of spring.

Despite being all powerful beings that can obliterate the planet in a matter of moments, Life and Death were the two endless charged with dealing with internal conflicts amongst the rivaling entity groups.

For example: The elements, the one's responsible for causing natural disasters and stuff like that; didn't get along to well with The Seasons, they are in charge of dealing with changing the seasons if that wasn't obvious.

Right now Rogar, entity of Earth was challenging Spring, entity of Spring. Rogar was scheduled to perform an earthquake, it would totally wipe out three medium sized South American villages in the process and Spring was not happy about it.

"Now listen here candy floss, I've been planning this quake for months now, I even asked permission from death himself" countered Rogar with a smug smirk.

"Is that true Ryan?" asked Eva with a raised eyebrow.

"Oui… The death toll will only just peak into the thousands, nothing special about it, simply the timing" explained Ryan with a nod.

Eva nodded in understanding before turning back to the season.

"I stand on your side with this one Spring but Rogar has done this fairly and properly. He is allowed to perform his earthquake and you must live with it" sighed Eva sadly.

Spring looked down heartened.

"I understand; I'm sorry for wasting your time" muttered Spring as he bowed to the two endless.

Ryan sighed deeply.

"Spring, please remember that you and your siblings were created by Eva… I mean Life, in order to rest and purify the world. The elements were created by me in order to impose change upon the planet naturally, much like teenagers getting pimples. You were always meant to grind against one another, it is literally built into your being… don't take this to heart, please" said Ryan with a smile.

Spring took a moment to let the words sink in before a small smile broke out across his face.

"For an entity that literally embodies everything I hate in the world, you're not so bad sir" said the teen as he bowed and walked off.

"Smug little shit" growled Rogar as he scratched his beard.

"He has a good heart Rogar, they all do… ease up on them a bit" muttered Eva as she stood and clicked her back.

Ryan got to his feet and walked over to the tiny man.

"You owe me a rather large earthquake, do it now so I can rest easy" ordered Ryan as he took a step back.

Rogar nodded and breathed deeply, the only thing required to pull off an earthquake was for Rogar to be touching the ground; he could then send the vibrations to the exact location he needed.

" **Earth Dwarf Sacred Art: Precision Earthquake!"**

A brilliant flash of emerald light sunk deep into the ground followed by a light shake was the only results of the magic spell being cast.

"Hmm… excellent work Rogar, one thousand and thirty nine people perished" noted Ryan as he felt their souls slip onto the next plane of existence.

"Rest in peace young ones" whispered Eva as she sighed sadly.

Ryan put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, Eva was surprised but relaxed into the embrace. Rogar, seeing his cue to leave, snuck out quietly.

"I don't like seeing you in pain Eva, but I can't stop what I was born to do" whispered the reaper softly.

Eva sobbed into his shoulder, her pure holy tears lightly stinging the surface of Ryan's skin. He didn't break the embrace however; he simply held her closer and gritted his teeth.

Eventually Eva noticed the small wisps of smoke coming from his shoulder and back pedaled instantly.

"I'M SO SORRY!" she yelled loudly before Ryan clamped a hand over her mouth.

"It's fine, nothing like a bit of holy magic to let you know that you're not invincible" laughed Ryan as the skin healed in a matter of moments.

Eva went to say something but held her herself back, she simply walked over to him and gave him a small peck on the lips. Said reaper was stunned and his face lit up a bright red shade.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Eva as if nothing had happened.

Ryan took a moment to compose himself before seriously thinking.

"I'll do my job and watch over Issei… it's basically the whole reason why we are how we are now" noted Ryan as he walked towards the exit.

"It certainly is" sighed Eva happily.

 **Kuoh Academy (After School)**

"Miss. Sitri, what brings you about this class so late in the day?" asked Ryan as he finished up cleaning the class room.

Sona pushed her glasses up her nose before smirking at the reaper.

"I simply wish to ask your advice on something" asked the heir to the Sitri family.

Ryan raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What could you want to know from me?"

"What are your thoughts on the rage entity?" asked Sona softly, Ryan was surprised but he knew she was serious so he took a moment to think.

"His name is Max if you were curious, he's very wise, far wiser than I will ever be. His sense of humor is really the only negative about him. He's kind and cares about those he loves, he'll do anything to protect humans, he sees his relationship with humans as a two sided coin: if he protects them then they will carry on keeping him alive through anger and rage" explained Ryan with a smile as he thought of the gray haired entity.

"I see…" muttered Sona.

Ryan could almost see the ideas flashing across the devils eyes, it made him smile, watching others find inspiration and creativity from the simplest of things. A gift he would never truly get to experience himself.

"Forgive my intrusion but why the sudden interest in my rage fueled friend?" asked Ryan curiously, his interest overpowering his sense of caution.

Sona blushed a deep red so quickly that Ryan was eighty percent sure she was sick.

"I… I want to ask him to… to the upcoming dance…" muttered Sona in embarrassment.

Ryan looked rather perplexed at the young devil.

"You, Sona Sitri, want to ask the living embodiment of rage to the prom?" asked Ryan more to himself than to her.

"Yes…" she whispered sharply, "I owe him my life and more"

A look of confusion crossed the reapers face before being quickly replaced by a small smile.

"He saved you… didn't he?"

 _ **Flashback (Equality War)  
**_

" _Sona, we have to move!" yelled Tsubaki as she dragged the unconscious Saji._

 _The Sitri peerage had become separated from Serafall during the battle and Saji had taken an almost fatal blow trying to defend his fellow devils. High above them, a battle between gods raged, but down on earth they were struggling to hold off even one equality clone._

" _INCOMING!" yelled Alexander as he decapitated a clone that he had landed on from above._

" _Thank you for the breathing room reaper, how is the situation?" asked Sona as the devils rested underneath a tree._

" _Chaotic to say the least, try and join up with your Satan again, I have to return to the fray I'm afraid" explained Alexander as he lept high into the air, a swarm of clones converging on his position._

" _You heard him everyone, as much as she annoys me, we have to find my sister ASAP" ordered Sona as Tsubaki and Momo helped support the injured pawn, "Fan out and scan for enemy…"_

 _Sona was cut off as a blast of white energy ripped the land in front of her apart, it tore through Tsubaki, killing the devil queen instantly. A huge swarm of equality clones were rushing towards the peerage at break neck speed._

" _Sona… move…" groaned Saji in pain._

 _Sona would not however; she would die for her peerage._

 _The clones got closer and closer until they were mere meters from them…_

"… _**SACRED ART: PUGATORY HELL FLAME FIRESTORM!"**_

 _The young devils were engulfed in flames, yet none of them felt the heat. The clones however were all but vaporized under the intense fire that had saved them._

 _Looking up, Sona saw a tall, muscular figure approaching them._

" _Top of the morning to ya small wee devils, oh dear… well she's not fully gone, it's gonna hurt but I think I can save her" muttered the man as he bent down next to the body of Tsubaki._

 _He took the torso and legs and pushed them back together, he flooded the body with magic, refusing the two pieces back together._

" _You all might wanna step back" suggested the man as he built up magic in his hands._

 _The peerage got the message and backed up a significant amount. The man began drawing magic runes around the queen's body; he took his sword and made a large gash on the middle of his palm, the blood flowing into the dead girl's mouth._

" _Oh wondering souls that guide the lost, return to me what was taken before time, I can only offer myself as payment. Don't let her move on without having lived, I beg of you!" the man yelled into the sky, his eyes lit up dark red as did Tsubaki's._

" _ **RAGE SACRED ART: PHOENIX FORCE REVIVAL!"**_

 _The sky lit up gold and red as a glorious bird of pure fire descended from the sky and dove directly into Tsubaki's body; she shook violently as the man's magic flowed into her._

 _Eventually the light died down and Sona sprinted towards the two figures, neither of which was moving._

" _TSUBAKI!" screamed Sona as she all but lept at the devil._

 _Said queen was groaning slightly at the sudden increase of weight to her chest area._

" _President, do you mind removing yourself from my breasts?" asked the girl politely._

 _Sona was on the brink of tears but still managed to keep her composure._

" _Good to see you haven't died yet kid, I gave you part of my magic and you're basically unkillable since you heal in a matter of moments thanks to an infusion of my blood" noted the man as he got shakily to his feet._

" _ **ENDLESS FINAL ART: SHADE PROTOCOL!"**_

 _The man looked towards the sky, a look of pure fear plastered on his face._

" _You idiot Blackworth" he muttered before his feet set on fire._

" _Wait! What is your name kind sir?" asked Sona as she grabbed onto his arm._

 _The man looked at her with a soft smile before winking._

" _I'm Rage baby! One of the original eight!" he yelled as he rocketed off into the sky._

 _Sona couldn't help but watch the bright red streak of flames until it was so far away that she couldn't see it and even then, she carried on looking._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Max always was the most noble of us" noted Ryan with a wave of his hand.

"Indeed he was, he saved Tsubaki's life and I am ever in his debt for protecting my peerage. I simply wish to ask one favor of you" stated Sona firmly.

"I think you deserve at least that" said Ryan with a nod.

"Will you arrange a meeting between Max and I?" asked Sona with a steely glint in her eye.

Ryan snapped his fingers; a large magic circle appeared above them before a body fell through and crushed the desk between them.

"What the hell Blackworth!" groaned Max as he got to his bare feet.

"I didn't mean now!" hissed Sona in surprise.

"Well Miss. Sitri here would like to say a few things to you Max, au revoir for now!" yelled Ryan as he employed the masterful art of jumping out the window like the troll he was.

 **Kuoh Academy (Without that troll of a reaper)**

"Oh… it's you Miss. Sitri, how is Tsubaki doing? Tell her to eat plenty of red meat, her metabolism will have increased since her healing, not much I can do about that I'm afraid" explained Max as he took out a sheet of paper and began writing down things on it.

"Yes… thank you once again for that Mr. Rage" said Sona with an extremely rigid bow.

"Please call me Max and there is no need to thank me, I saw you were in a bit of a spot of bother so I helped you out like any good entity would do" said Max as he brushed the compliment off.

Ripping off the piece of paper, he handed it over to the devil who quickly scanned it. A few things surprised her but they were completely reasonable as far as she was concerned.

"Where do we get these bath salts?" asked Sona curiously as she read the last item on the list.

"That is the third rarest mineral known only to four beings on the planet, I am the only one capable of removing them since the heat of the volcano in which they are found vaporizes all but my inner rage" explained Max with a straight face.

"Oh…" muttered Sona.

"Just kidding, Ryan and I can get them but since I can't disclose the location you can just have my personal stash, this should last her roughly the rest of her life. Put one crystal in every time she has a bath, showers don't matter as much and make sure she is the only one in the bath… everyone else will be burnt alive" sighed Max as he placed a medium sized locked box on the table, the golden key sat atop it, glinting in the light.

Sona unlocked the box and saw thousands and thousands of glowing orange crystals, only just bigger than a mere salt crystal. A pair of metallic tweezers sat atop the pile, meant to be used to extract them.

"I thank you kindly Max, I will give these to Tsubaki tonight" stated Sona as she re-locked the box and sent it to her personal storage via magic circle.

Max sighed deeply before running a hand through his gray hair.

"What is the true reason you wished to see me Miss. Sitri? I hate only two things in this world: grapes with seeds in them and liars" explained Max as he stood right before the red faced devil.

"I… I…w… I was wondering… if you weren't too busy that is… if you… if you would like to… accompany me to the Kuoh Academy dance" stammered Sona her face feeling as if it might turn to ash.

"Sure thing, I'll pick you up at eight!"

 **Hyoudou Residence**

"What are you smiling about Master?" asked Lime as he served the small reaper a slice of freshly made lime pie.

"Just in a good mood my little fruit… just in a good mood" said Ryan as he looked out the window, smiling softly to himself.

 **A/N: I really do hate grapes with seeds in them though...**

 **Anyway!**

 **Here is another chapter for you all (sorry it took so long but until FT gets its shit together this will be standard updating time!)**

 **Clarification Time:**

 **\- I know Kuoh Academy is in Japan (I just don't care!)**

 **\- I know you can't revive a Satan or God (Yet again, I don't care!)**

 **\- I know Ryan can crush most enemies he faces (I hate writing combat scenes...)**

 **\- I also know that a few people (not mentioning names) have been using my ideas without credit... I'm fine with you using the ideas of the endless council and entities and all that but just give me a little credit!**

 **Also on another note:**

 **A friend of mine suggested that instead of making a new story each time I put out another volume, I should simply make a really long story, that way I don't have to rope you all back in incase you haven't followed me as an author and have only followed the story (which you should totally do btw!)**

 **Send your thoughts on what I should do: Put it all together (neatly of course) or keep it as is?**

 **Review, PM, Follow, Fav and as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	3. The Dance

**Hey guys!**

 **Another chapter for ya!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Alright you three, only one of us can ask Mast… I mean Ryan to the dance" noted Lime as she assembled Life, Love and Dream together.

"Right here girls" stated the reaper, yet he was promptly ignored.

It had come right after Sona had asked Max to the dance, this spread rumors like wildfire amongst the endless and now the entire council was planning on being in attendance at the event. Paradox and Pandora were taking one another and Max was taking Sona, there was still the problem of who Ryan would go with.

"We should fight for him!" suggested Life with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Hell no! I'm still a human remember!" countered Lime instantly, she was skilled but an endless was just out of her pay grade, maybe if she had her partner…

"Ryan could pick" offered Love with a sultry grin direct towards the reaper.

"Not happening, he just wouldn't go then" explained Lime as she thought hard.

"What about rock, paper and scissors?" asked Dream with a shrug.

The other three girls seemed to like the idea and they all prepared to play.

"Now no hard feelings against whoever wins, this is even and fair" explained Life as she looked around the small group.

The other three girls nodded and began.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS…"

"Ryan, will you go to the dance with me?"

"I would love to Katase, thank you for asking"

Time seemed to stop for the four magical girls as they turned ever so slowly to see the salmon haired girl give Ryan her phone number (just in case) and walk off towards her friends.

"S… she… she beat us girls" groaned Life as her forehead met the table before her.

"She sure did…" agreed Love with a small chuckle.

Dream was shedding silent tears and Lime was trying to set the girl on fire with pure will.

"Well who would have thought the Grim Reaper would be going to a dance with a human" muttered Ryan as he memorized the number instantly and then suddenly panicked… what was he going to wear!?

 **Hyoudou Residence**

The dance was being held two days from now, Love had managed to convince Knowledge into being her date for the night, Life had graciously accepted Blake's invitation whilst Dream had made a deal with Orphis and Lime had been asked by a very nervous Motohama, to which she had accepted.

Kuroka and Bobbi were going to tag along, Alexander had asked Irina, Kiba was taking Tsubaki, Rias had Issei to no one's surprise, however most startling was that Asia had been asked by Randy. Rossweisse had her fearless English gentleman reaper as a date whilst Jason had his adorable fox spirit who wouldn't take no as an answer. Xenovia had been asked by a very flush Rogar and Santa had somehow managed to get a few days off and had asked Mary to be her date for the night; Solaris had been successful in her attempts to bribe Luna into accompanying her to the dance whilst Roberto had casually asked Serafall if she wanted to go and she had agreed. This left Koneko going with the small little half vampire.

"Damn Max, back at it again with the bare feet" stated Ryan as he looked at the entities feet.

"You've been watching too many vines" groaned Max as he face palmed.

Ryan chuckled before tossing him a beer.

"I hear that you bought little Miss. Tsubaki back from the dead… That was a dangerous thing to do Max" growled Ryan with no real anger in his voice.

"I know… but I couldn't just sit back and let a school child die, it had almost been a year since the last time I did it so it turned out fine" explained Max as he stretched his neck.

"You always were the most soft hearted of us all, willing to give it all up to save another" laughed Ryan sadly as he sipped his beer and grimaced at the taste.

"And you're still a little pussy when it comes to alcohol" chuckled Max as he downed his beverage and grabbed another one.

Ryan rolled his eyes and put his beer down, sighing deeply he recalled the first time he and Max had met: it had been a mild day actually, Ariana had asked him to travel to a very specific location to meet with an old friend of hers who would train him in the art of sword fighting; needless to say he met Max there and was less than pleased with all the stupid tasks the entity had him preform before he would even consider training the reaper.

"Thinking about how we met?" asked Max curiously.

Ryan shivered at how uncanny Max's ability to read another's thoughts was, he knew the Rage entity couldn't actually but he could sure make it look like he could.

"Yeah I was, just wondering where all the time went" sighed Ryan with a nostalgic look spread across his face.

"Ask Paradox, I'm sure he'll know… but seriously, life has just been moving so fast recently. Red dragon, sins, Equality and a time virus, we sit atop our thrones, thinking ourselves to be immortal but we're even less mortal than humans themselves" muttered Max darkly.

"Indeed we are, but that is the reason we live here, to make sure the humans remain mortal" whispered Ryan.

"Enough of this crap!" roared Max as he got to his feet, "Let's go! You and I right now! The Grim Reaper and Flaming Swordsman; out on the town! We're gonna be unstoppable!"

Once again the reapers eyes almost rolled from their sockets.

"Why the fuck not!?" laughed the boy as he got to his feet and changed into some casual clothes for the evening.

"OH HELL YEAH!" yelled Max as he summoned his military grade jeep to the front of the house.

The two entities hopped in and drove off into town, ready for a night of wild, crazy fun filled with an unsafe amount of alcohol and a bit of magic to keep things interesting…

 **Hyoudou Residence (Some time later)**

"Oh lord, if this is a hangover, god take me now" groaned Ryan as he awoke to piercing light that threatened to blind him.

The taste of bitter alcohol left a dry feeling in his mouth as he stumbled to the bathroom, the world seemed to move in the direct opposite direction regardless of where he went, he somehow managed to get himself to the bathroom before emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

He became aware of a loosely attached piece of paper to his shoulder with a note written in barely legitimate English.

 _Sup Blackworth!_

 _If you're reading this then it means the alcohol didn't kill you (although you took like thirteen times more than was humanly possible) which is a good thing don't get me wrong!_

 _Just don't look in the mirror for the rest of the day…_

 _Max!_

Ryan groaned deeply before slumping against the wall, he incinerated the scrap of paper and tried to block out the constant ringing in his ears.

"WAIT! WHAT!?" he yelled as he stumbled towards the mirror.

His hands suddenly clamped around his mouth in horror, was that his voice? Pulling himself up to the mirror he poked his head over the edge, he saw a head of black hair and two black eyes staring back at him, nothing different there.

Yet when he tried to pull himself up more, he found that his chest got caught on the edge of the sink.

"The fuck…" he muttered as he got to his feet and looked at his chest, "JESUS!"

The sudden sound of knocking on the bathroom door snapped the shocked reaper out of his trance and he listened to what they were saying.

"Master! Are you alright? I heard screaming!" yelled Dream in a worried tone.

"D… don't worry Dream, I'm fine" said Ryan in a shaky voice.

"Are you sick Master? You're voice sounds kinda funny…" noted Dream before Ryan told her that he was fine and she finally left.

Turning back to the mirror, Ryan was greeted with his worst fear: he had somehow become a female…

His dark black hair was down to his waist, his face was far thinner and his lips were now fuller and plumper then before. He had a pair of sizable breasts, not up to Rias or Akeno levels but about Irina levels of cleavage. He now had an hourglass figure and a perfect thigh gap, his abs were still noticeable and the three scars were still present.

"Not a bad looking girl… but why the hell did this happen?" he wondered as he made a few minor adjustments to his reaper outfit to include a bra and tights along with a skirt instead of pants, he made his gloves out of silk and the cloak softer because his previous one irritated his new skin.

"Why the hell am I doing this?" he wondered as he summoned a pair of scissors to himself and snapped off a majority of his hair before taping his breasts back (much to his discomfort) and changing into his standard reaper clothes, "Damn… the face is the most noticeable giveaway"

But before he could figure out a plan to counter the face problem, his hair grew back down to his waist and the tape snapped from around his chest.

"Why me?" he groaned as he changed back into his girl set of clothes, "I have to inform the Endless about this!"

Pulling out his phone he made a quick call to Dream, it rang for a few seconds before the soft sound of the entities voice filled his ears.

"Master?"

"Umm… Dream, could you come to the bathroom alone please, there is something I need to show you" whispered Ryan quickly before immediately hanging up.

A few moments past before a light knock echoed across the room. Walking over to the door, Ryan opened it only a fraction, his right eye the only thing visible.

"Are you alright Master?" asked Dream curiously.

"Close your eyes and I'll pull you in, don't open them until I say alright" instructed the reaper, Dream nodded and sealed her eyes shut, Ryan opened the door just wide enough so that he could pull her through and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Alright, open them" sighed Ryan.

Dream's eyes fluttered open and they locked onto the form before her.

"Oh… you're a… girl?" she said in an almost confused tone.

"Oui…" sighed Ryan as he slumped against the wall, falling to his butt.

"How did this happen?" she asked curiously, coming closer to inspect his new body.

"I dunno? I remember going out with Max, I had a few drinks and then I woke up this morning with a note from him telling me to not look in the mirror" growled Ryan as he recalled the previous night's events.

"Hmm…" Dream groped one of his breasts causing him to squeak with surprise, "Oh yeah… you're a girl"

"Did you need to grope me to confirm that!" yelled Ryan as his face went flush.

"Oh my god you're so cute as a girl! I could just eat you up!" squealed Dream as she hugged him close.

Surprisingly enough Ryan didn't let go, it was comforting to be held like this and it felt nice to be called cute from someone he… liked?

"Enough of that! We need to inform the council of what has happened to me, I need to find out from Max what happened to me and see if I can reverse it" growled Ryan, yet in his female form it sounded to adorable for Dream to handle.

"So cute!" she cooed and began hugging him again.

 **An Hour Later**

"Hmm… it seems that you've been exposed to a gender swapping ray of some kind"

The entity of technology, Prometheus, had been bought in once it was decided that Knowledge had no idea what had happened to Ryan. The other endless had been more than surprised with Eva, Pandora and Love having the same reaction as Dream.

"Is it even possible to do that?" asked Ryan as Prometheus removed his hand from his body.

"Maybe, if you make a ray capable of changing a beings very DNA then it could be plausible" explained the young man as he created a hologram of what the device might look like.

"Well can you make one to change him back?" asked Blake seriously.

Prometheus thought for a moment before doing a few quick calculations.

"It'll take about a day for me to pull off but I can do it" he nodded in confirmation.

Ryan's face lit up in happiness.

"Awesome! I thought I'd have to go to the dance like this" sighed Ryan in relief.

Silence filled the room as the nine entities looked at him.

"Ryan… the dance is tonight, you were out for just under two days" explained Life nervously.

"What…" whispered Ryan in horror as his eyebrow twitched manically.

"I'll start working now!" swore Prometheus as he summoned various pieces of tech to himself.

"It's okay buddy, we'll get you fixed up as soon as possible" swore Max as he patted him on the shoulder.

" _Master! Level nine threat!"_

Lime's voice echoed through Ryan's mind and he sprinted towards the nearest wall.

"Make the device quickly!" he ordered before vanishing into a plume of smoke.

 **Australian Outback**

A creature born from the evil of Opal miners had managed to lie undetected in a large, abandoned mine shaft, away from the eyes of the Johnathan. Only when it had achieved full form had it finally risen from the shaft and gone on a rampage. Luckily it was so far away from any civilized areas and so Johnathan had managed to keep it occupied until his partner could arrive and provide backup.

Unfortunately, Mary was not enough backup and so the other reapers had been called in. It was only after Lime had realized it was a level nine threat that she called for some real backup.

"REAPER CHOP!"

The crystalline monster was crushed into the ground by a single strike, the Grim Reaper flipping backwards to land next to his group of reapers.

"Thanks for the save mas…" Jason cut off his sentence as he looked at Ryan.

"Yes I am a girl, something happened, I still have my powers so let's do our job and kill this son of a bitch!" yelled Ryan as he summoned his scythe.

"Alexander!" yelled Jason, the priest threw his katana to the sniper who loaded it into his weapon, he took aim and fired the blade at the monsters eye. It burrowed deeply into its head causing it to flail wildly.

"Transport to weapon" whispered Alexander.

His body faded and appeared right at his sword; he pulled it out and stabbed out the other eye.

"Neutron Hammer!" screamed Mary as she smashed the sword further into the creature's eye.

The monster became enraged and became to throw shards of razor sharp opal at the reapers.

"Prism Shield" muttered Lime as a large triangular shield appeared around the creature, trapping it within.

Bobby and Walter aimed for the creature's legs, bashing away at the knees whilst Roberto and Johnathan worked on its softer underbelly.

"Sacred Gear: Soul Split" whispered Alexander, he vibrated quickly and promptly split in two.

"Bobbi, Lime, up!" yelled Ryan as Alexander landed next to him.

The two shields braced themselves and they launched the former priests and grim reaper high into the air. They kicked off Mary who had positioned herself perfectly. Using the combined power of her swing and gravity, the two clones and entity flew towards the creature's neck, spinning as they did.

The monsters head hit the ground and shattered into pieces followed by its body which dissolved into nothingness, a black orb landed in Ryan's hand and he promptly crushed it into dust before letting it get swept away by the warm breeze.

"Excellent work everyone" praised Ryan as he let his scythe fade away.

He was greeted with an incredible amount of silence, turning slowly he found that eight sets of eyes were locked on him; eight mouths hung open in surprise.

"You make a good looking girl master" noted Roberto before being slapped across the back of the head by Walter.

"Thank you Roberto…" sighed Ryan as he gave the South American a soft reaper chop.

"How did this come about?" asked Walter curiously as he twisted the end of his moustache.

Ryan went to answer but a small magic circle appeared next to his left ear, the reapers could hear a small voice coming through and Ryan nodded before agreeing to something and hanging up on the caller.

"Guys, this is Prometheus, entity of technology" explained Ryan as said entity appeared before them, his silver hair shimmering in the heat of the sun.

"Salutations reapers, it is an honor to meet you" said Prometheus as he bowed to the eight servants.

"Bobbi, I need you to skip the dance if that is possible" asked Ryan honestly.

"Sure… what for?" replied Bobbi instantly.

"Oh… There is a special kind of gem within the mirror dimension that only you and I can access, it is a core piece of the ray that Prometheus is making which will turn be back into a male" explained Ryan.

Bobbi nodded and summoned her two arm mirrors.

"Sacred Gear: Mirror Shatter" whispered Bobbi as she grabbed onto Prometheus, the two beings suddenly turned into glass and shattered, leaving nothing behind.

"Make haste my reaper" muttered Ryan as he turned away, vanishing on the wind.

 **Dubai**

Atop the world's tallest building stood a single figure cloaked in black. It was at times like these were Ryan would simply think, not about anything in particular, but just think. His greatest plans, successes and failures had come from thinking and it was a habit he had possessed ever since he was but a mere human.

"Been a while since I was a human…" he muttered to himself.

Fragments of his former life as a mortal occasionally flashed through his mind, only to be gone in the next moment, as if they had never existed. He became aware of a being floating behind him, turning on the point of the building, he faced the person.

"Hello brother" whispered Orphis quietly.

"Hello Sadness, what brings you to Earth?" asked Ryan curiously.

"The dance is tonight so I arrived earlier just to make sure I wasn't late, I felt your sadness and was drawn here" explained the loli.

"I see, well I'm not sad per say, more like tired" said the reaper as he floated down and sat upon the buildings ledge, Orphis took a seat beside him, her small legs flailing over the edge.

"Being as old as you, I'm surprised you didn't want what I want" sighed Orphis as she leaned against his shoulder.

"For a being as old as I am, silence would just drive me further into madness" laughed Ryan as he leant against the scorching metal.

"Further into madness?"

"For those of us who dabble in the incredible power of madness, we ourselves become victims of the same power" muttered Ryan sadly.

"Order, Chaos, Space, Time, Fear, Knowledge, Love and Rage… the eight beings capable of destroying the world" Orphis shivered, "The eight whom are feared by every entity"

"That is the sad truth of our existence, no one will ever fully trust us because they can never be certain of their safety when we are around" whispered Ryan as he held out his hand, two black orbs appeared, fused by a few short strands.

"What are those?" asked Orphis curiously.

"My final two reaper orbs, whenever I create a new reaper, I give them one of these. It makes them stronger, faster, more resilient and allows them to forge their reaper weapon" explained Ryan as he let the orbs fade.

"I see… yet they are still humans" noted Orphis.

"Correct, in the past, reapers were turned into gods. With powers rivalling that of entities" said Ryan as he smiled thinly, "But it was decided at reaper forty six that we would stop that and make them keep their greatest quality: their humanity'"

Orphis smiled, a tiny, no teeth smile but it was still there.

"I know you hear this a lot Ryan, but you are a good person. I love you so much because of that, you always think of others and put them before yourself; no exceptions" stated Orphis as she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

Ryan's face went a slight shade of red, he couldn't think of anything to say in reply so he simply held his creation close and prayed that she never left him.

 **Kuoh Academy (Evening)**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the thirteenth annual Kuoh Academy ball! I will be your DJ and MC tonight, please call me DJ Record, if you have any requests do not hesitate to ask!"

The entity of music had been hired specially for this event; the hall had been set up by the student council and Occult Research Club to have a black and white theme for the evening.

"Balls, balls, balls, balls, balls" growled Ryan as he turned himself invisible yet again.

Prometheus has yet to return from the mirror dimension with Bobbi, so therefore he had been forced to make a clone of himself to escort Katase to the ball, it was nothing more than a mindless dummy however.

"You're going to have to dance with her at least once" muttered Eva as she and Blake helped shield the male gone female reaper.

"I know… but… hold up" Ryan swiped his hand through the air and cleared his throat, "Let me go and fetch us some punch before we dance"

Ryan's clone suddenly waddled over to him, Eva and Blake.

"You made a pretty good job considering the time you had" noted Blake as he served up two glasses of punch.

"Ryan! Where are you?"

The three endless froze as they heard said reapers date call out to him.

"Stall her!" hissed Ryan as he dragged his clone away.

"Wait!" whispered Eva but Katase suddenly showed up, "Oh hello, have you seen a young man in a black suit? Black hair and really dark, dreamy eye?"

Eva's hand twitched at that comment.

"I accidentally spilt punch on him and he went to go clean himself, I'm such a klutz" laughed Blake, a magical enchantment keeping his fearsome appearance at bay.

"Oh… I'll go wait from him then!" smiled Katase as she wandered off and stood by the bathroom entrance.

"What the fuck have you done?" growled Ryan as he appeared from behind them.

"We bought you time! Get around the back and phase through the wall, you have to confront her eventually!" ordered Eva, she disintegrated the clone and threw him towards the back door.

Ryan slipped through the door without attracting any attention; he snuck past a few couples that had decided to do some explicit things behind the school gym hall. He could sense the heat from the boy's bathroom and positioned himself behind the correct wall. Before phasing through, the reaper turned and looked at the starry night; he bought his hands together and breathed deeply.

"Hey god… I don't really do this, like ever, but could you please…" Ryan was cut off as he heard approaching footsteps.

"Ryan! I got a gender swapping ray gun!" yelled Azazel as he spun around the corner.

"Keep doing what you're doing; cause fuck you were no help at all!" finished Ryan as he stood wide for the fallen angel to fire.

Azazel took aim and pulled the trigger, a soft wave of white light emerged from the end, it washed over him and he felt himself change back into a male.

"Tell Prometheus I said thanks" yelled Ryan.

"But this is mine?" wondered Azazel as he watched the reaper phase through the wall, he had even shown it to him and Max the other night and Ryan had asked to test it out when Max had gone to the bathroom, "Oh well!"

As the fallen angel returned to the hall, he didn't notice a sudden pulse of light flash across the night sky, for it was gone in a matter of moments.

 **Gym Hall (Bathroom Exit)**

"Care to dance Katase?" asked Ryan as he appeared next to her, offering out his left hand.

"I thought you would never ask" giggled the girl as she gave a small curtsey and took his hand.

The night passed in manner most pleasant to those in attendance, they would dance, drink, be merry and be happy.

For a school dance is an event that every being should experience at least once in their lives!

 **A/N: There you go!**

 **Not much to say!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	4. The Drive

**Hello mother truckers!**

 **I'm trying to update this every week along with working on another less crazy dxd fic (no rest for the wicked!)**

 **Anyway...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Alexander James considered himself a very proud person; he cared for those around him, loved his job with all his heart and was incredibly content with his life. Having grown up a catholic all his life only made it that much more painful when the same religion he had devoted his mind and soul to, turned on him for uncovering the truth.

When he had been bought back by the power of a certain Grim Reaper, he had gone into a manic frenzy. It was only through the tutelage of a master of rage that he finally found the peace within and used his new powers to protect others.

He is the second quickest reaper to have been fully trained, the first being Bobbi but he was still proud of that fact.

His current assignment, since he is the only reaper without an assigned continent, was to help protect heaven.

On this cloudless, sunny day, he found himself wandering around the first level of heaven with ace angel Irina; they had been discussing the previous night's dance.

"I wasn't aware that reapers had the time to learn how to dance" laughed the brown haired angel softly.

"It is actually required by our master in order to become a reaper so… yes, I can dance" chuckled Alexander humorously.

"Do you regret it?" asked Irina softly.

"Becoming a reaper? Not at all" stated Alexander firmly, "Do you regret becoming an angel?"

Irina thought for a moment before sighing deeply.

"No… there are some days when I wonder if it was the right thing to do, but I never truly regret it. I love my life and even if there is no god watching over us, I realize that all I want is to protect people" stated the angel with a look of content on her face.

"An admirable life, I'm incredibly grateful to my master for giving me another chance at life, he really…" Alexander was interrupted as two mid-level angels ran up to him.

"Reaper James, our gates are being attacked! Heaven is under siege!" yelled the tallest, the sudden sound of explosions confirmed the claim and both Alexander and Irina dashed off towards the main gate of heaven.

"Who would try and attack heaven?" asked Irina as she flew alongside the reaper, Alexander having to slow down his maximum speed to allow the angel to keep up with him.

An intense flash of black light, followed by dozens of mid-tier angels collapsing to the ground cut off any answer she would be receiving.

"Halt! In the name of Grim Reaper Blackworth and Archangel Michael, cease this assault or be put down!" yelled Alexander as he drew his katana, it's lethal blade glinting in the light.

A figure stepped out of the smoke and the sight of it took the young reapers breath away.

"Alexander, stand down and tell me where Michael is" ordered Ryan as he approached his reaper.

Alexander snapped out of it and nodded firmly.

"He is on the sixth floor master, would you like me to accompany you?" asked Alexander without any hesitation.

"No… you'll only slow me down" growled the entity as he looked up the tower of heaven, counting the floors before finally activating his death jets and rocketing up to the correct floor.

Alexander sighed sadly and sheathed his sword.

"Is everyone alright?" asked the reaper as he checked the recovering angels.

His hand was swatted away when he tried to offer aid to a kneeling angel.

"Why did you let him pass?"

"Don't take that tone with me angel, I'm here under orders from Death himself, if said being asks me for the location of the Archangel then I am sworn to tell him. It is the law which reapers live by" explained Alexander as his hands flashed black and the angels were all awoken from their unconsciousness.

"Why would he charge in here then?" asked Irina curiously.

"I don't…" Alexander suddenly felt a hook in his eye sockets, he quickly grabbed onto Irina's arm before the two were teleported to Death.

 **Sixth Heaven Entrance**

Alexander rolled upon landing; he gently caught the brown haired angel and set her down softly.

"How do I open this door without killing the ones inside?" asked Ryan, there was no room for argument in his voice, Irina was shaking but Alexander simply nodded.

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a single playing card; the second joker. Ryan stiffened for a moment upon seeing the card however the expression was gone in mere moments.

Alexander held the card up to the door, it pulsed gold and the grand twin doors swung open without any effort.

 **"MICHAEL!"**

Irina and Alexander shook at the voice of a completely enraged lord of death; he floated in, his entire body shrouded in shadows and darkness.

Ten beings stood facing the entity, their wings were out proudly and they showed no fear.

"Good day Grim Reaper, I hope life finds you well" said Michael politely as the being approached him.

Four tendrils flew out of the mass of darkness that was Ryan's form and pinned the archangel to the far wall. The six lower seraphs summoned dozens of light weapons and aimed them at the entity that held their leader hostage. The three other grand angels simply stood their ground, watching the scene unfold. Ryan grabbed the archangel by the throat and slammed him further into the wall. The six seraphs were frozen in place, Paradox having entered and set up a time barrier around each of them.

"Where. Is. It?" asked Ryan darkly.

"I am willing… to die for my… beliefs" gasped Michael as his aura was crushed by the overwhelming power of the Grim Reaper.

"That means nothing since I am also willing to kill for my beliefs" growled the reaper as he tightened his grip, small rivets of blood oozed from the pale skin.

"I… don't… fear…you" whispered Michael as he struggled for air. Ryan stared into his pale blue eyes, searching for the answers he sought.

"I believe you… but what about you nine? Are you also willing to stand by and watch the only person capable of using the god system die?" asked Ryan as he cut off Michael from being able to say anything.

"You're not a murder Reaper" noted Gabriel nervously, her instincts wanted nothing more than to open a full scale attack against the one harming her brother but logic told her that she would fail.

"It takes a creature born from god to figure that out, you have five seconds before I remove his head from his shoulders" warned Ryan as his grip tightened around the angel's neck. Michael shook his head, a few straggled gasps made their way out of his lips.

"Please… let's talk about it" begged Gabriel, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Three… Two… One… Ze…"

"WAIT! Please… don't kill him" cried Gabriel as she got to her knees.

"Hand it over then" ordered Ryan as he softened his grip on Michael's throat, allowing the angel to breath. Gabriel raised her hand and a wooden box flew towards her, she caught it and presented it to the reaper. Ryan let go of Michael and opened the box a fraction, after he had inspected that the contents were legitimate, he sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness" he turned to face Michael, "You're a bloody fucking fool, do you realize how close you came to killing yourself?"

Michael got to his feet, his smile present once again. "I feel that my life is my life, what I choose to do with it is my business" stated the angel as he massaged his neck. He received a sharp slap from a suddenly present Eva, her eyes had tears streaming from them and she was shaking with rage.

"How dare you steal from me… after all I did for you" sobbed the Life entity, she was pulled away by Love and Max.

"What's going on here?" asked Azazel as he strode in, the four Satan's and Odin in tow. The endless council was present as were six of the seven missing reapers since Bobbi had yet to return with Prometheus.

"The apple of Eden was the last thing my master gave to me before passing on. God forged it from his very flesh so it is incredibly powerful" explained Eva as Ryan gave her the box back. Silence filled the chamber as the gravity of her words sunk in.

"I'm sorry Miss. Life, I was unaware of this fact" said Michael as he bowed in apology.

"What's the big deal then?" asked Azazel with a raised eyebrow. Ryan sighed.

"Michael believes that he could use his own body as a sacrifice in order to bring god back from the dead, probably to properly wield the divine god system" guessed Ryan as he explained the situation.

"You told me yourself: a life for a life, that's how it works" argued Michael.

"You're a fucking idiot!" roared Ryan, "A life for a life is just an expression, a rather accurate one as well, if I were to bring back a human, then I would need another human or greater as sacrifice"

"Your point?"

"God was not a human; he was the first entity in existence! Your power is nothing compared to his! If I hadn't stopped you, you would have promptly killed yourself, your sister and the other eight angels present…" Ryan gasped painfully, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Take it easy man" said Blake as he put a comforting shoulder on his hand.

"Thanks Blake… God is incredibly powerful so it in order to revive him you would need the magical equivalent of his power as compensation. This would have killed all of you, every angel in present, the god system, the fallen angels and the devils as a result of your utter stupidity!" yelled Ryan as his aura flared around him.

"What? How would killing the angels kill the devils?" asked Sir Zecks nervously. "There was a mutual agreement in order to keep the peace between myself and god. In exchange for him being allowed to create the angels, I tied the devils to them. If the devils should ever be killed off then the angels would die as a result, this however proved true the other way around. The angels and devils have always been equal, it might seem like angels have less numbers but that is because the ratio takes into consideration the numbers of fallen angels as well" explained Ryan as he gestured to Azazel.

The three factions seemed stunned by the sudden revelation, Roberto held Serafall close as she cried into his shoulder.

"I… wasn't aware that we were so closely tied" stammered Ajuka in shock.

"That's not the biggest surprise however… could the one who stole the apple please step forward" asked Ryan as he summoned his scythe and tapped it gently on the marbled floor.

"Ryan don…" began Eva but she was cut off.

"Miss. Shidou, I thank you for taking Alexander to the dance last night. How was it exactly?" asked Ryan as he towered over the nervous angel.

"It was… nice" she said with a whisper.

Ryan stared deep into her soul; his unblinking black eyes seemed to devour her very being.

"How dare you use one of my reapers like that…" hissed Ryan, the beings present could feel the magic radiating off of the reaper.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered, her head hung in shame.

"Master… what are you talking about? Irina couldn't have stolen the apple I was with her all night" stated Alexander in confusion, "Right… Irina?"

The angel turned to the reaper, tears running down her face, she shook her head sadly.

"Revelation Magic: Past Spell" whispered Ryan as he jabbed Irina in the chest with the end of his scythe. Her body pulsed before a figure appeared next to her, it took shape and after only a few seconds it had become a perfect replica of Irina.

"Clone based magic, send a decoy to the dance to swipe a reapers clearance allowing you to get into Eva's home and steal the apple" explained Ryan as he let his spell fade, the clone faded in a shimmer of golden light. Alexander stared at the angel in complete shock.

"Does that mean?" he looked at Ryan, a single nod was all he got as confirmation, and he now knew why Ryan had been so angry. The deaths of the angels and devils would have been sad but not as horrible as what might have happened.

"I'm so sorry Alex, I was just doing my job" cried Irina as she stepped towards him.

"No… I do my job; you almost killed the entity of life. Had god been resurrected, Eva would have been destroyed since God comes first and their can only be one life entity at a time" explained Alexander as he turned away from the angel.

"Please don't do this Alex!" screamed Irina as she watched the boy walk away, he never turned back.

"You reap what you sow little angel" muttered Ryan as he snapped his fingers, heaven began to repair itself.

Irina stared at him with cold, dead eyes; she opened her mouth to say her words but… "Line?"

"CUT! GODDAMMIT IRINA! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!" roared Max as the cameras stopped rolling.

"Sorry sir! I'm really trying" whined Irina as she took a few sips of water.

"Is the neck alright Michael, I didn't mean to be that rough" grimaced Ryan as he patted the archangel on the back.

"A little bit of pain is nothing new, I fought in a war remember" laughed the blonde heartily.

"You played that part a little too well however master" noted Lime as she patted down his forehead.

"Hmm well since Max heard the angel, devil history, he really wanted to film a movie, combined with the fact that it would be fantastic material to help strength angelic and demonic relations, there was no real question" laughed Ryan as he took his place, ready for the next take.

 **Three Hours Later**

"Thank Christ that's over!" groaned Ryan as he stepped out into the clouds of heaven.

The Impossible Love: A Tragedy of Betrayal?

The first ever movie directed by the entity of rage had just been finished and now he was off to go edit it for the special effects and credits and junk. It had been his idea to film a movie featuring the endless, angels, devils, fallen and reapers since Ryan had revealed the true story behind the balance of angels and devils. Max and Ryan had spent almost an entire day working on the scripts; it was a master piece to behold in both of their eyes. The tension was real and the acting was flawless!

"You were amazing in the Irina, I felt sick having to say those things to you" chuckled Alexander as the two stars walked side by side.

"Oh please… you were great, I thought you truly hated me" laughed Irina awkwardly. "Love… just shoot them with the arrows" groaned Ryan as he snapped his fingers and teleported back to Earth.

"Got it…" whispered Love as she loaded two arrows and let them fly.

 **Hyoudou Household**

"Hey Ryan" "What up Hyoudou?" asked the reaper as his eyes popped open.

"You told us that you're here to watch me in case I ever go Juggernaut in an open place right" asked the teen nervously.

"Correct" "Well why does the juggernaut drive exist exactly?" asked Issei curiously.

"Excellent question. God and I designed the sacred gear system as a gift to the humans to help them better counter the angels, devils and eventual fallen angels. Built into each of them was the ability to shift the balance of the world in the wielders favor, hence the term balance breaker" explained Ryan as he made holographic copies of various sacred gears before him.

"But humans can be turned into angels and devils" noted Issei.

"Correct, there are technically thirteen sacred gears that fall under the category of Longinus class, fourteen if you include Gaspers Forbidden Balor View. These fourteen sacred gears were our first attempts at creating sacred gears; however they were so powerful that we stopped producing them. Throughout the years, the wielders of these gears, especially the divine dividing and boosted gear have been incredibly powerful warriors" stated Ryan as the two mentioned gears pulsed.

"I heard, Vali being the most powerful wielder of his gear in forever" muttered Issei angrily.

"Also correct, Vali is unique in his acquisition of his gear. The original fourteen were also designed to act as punishment for various creatures that caused trouble, such as Ddraig and Albion, each Longinus possesses a different… I'm not going to say creature but… consciousness within them" explained Ryan as he struggled to find the correct words.

"I see" noted Issei as he took a seat.

"The Juggernaut is more or less like a sickness within the boosted gear itself, it was meant to be used as a last resort if the wielder ever found himself in a life threatening situation" explained Ryan as a hologram of the juggernaut scale mail appeared.

"So what happened to it?" asked Issei curiously.

"The anger, hate, selfishness and greed of the previous owners corrupted the Juggernaut and turned it into something terrible. It was used as a tool of destruction rather than a tool of self-protection, by activating it; it wears away at your own sanity until you are a mindless monster that can't be stopped. I taught Vali how to use his magic as compensation for his sanity but even that drains him rapidly" said Ryan sadly.

"So it's not the fault of Ddraig or some outside curse…" sighed Issei as he looked down at his hand.

"Not at all, although; I have been working on a compensation for the Juggernaut. Consider it the linchpin in your arsenal, it would function in the same way as your balance breaker but be considerably more powerful" explained Ryan as he summoned the gauntlet to himself, the device floating before him.

"Woah… how did you do that?" asked Issei as he felt his wrist. "Don't be scared, it's still bound to you, I just do this to better access the device so you don't have to be sitting next to me" stated Ryan as he tinkered with a few components.

"You still there Ddraig?" asked Issei curiously.

 **"Worry not partner, I am one with your soul, until you die I will not part" stated the red dragon seriously.**

Issei breathed a sigh of relief; the sound of chuckling pulled his attention towards the reaper.

"What's so funny?" asked the teenager with a raised eyebrow.

Ryan looked up at him and shook his head, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Just remembering how much of a dork you and Ddraig are, you're actually very similar in that regard. You both love the craziest things but when it comes down to the wire, you'll fight till your very last breath" noted Ryan as he inspected the gear once more before tossing it back to Issei.

 **"Oh my… Reaper, you did something amazing to the gear…" stated Ddraig in surprise as Issei summoned the device to his arm again.**

"Correct, I deleted the Juggernaut Drive program and installed a new piece of code that will hopefully be able to compensate, it will lack the raw destructive power of the juggernaut but it will make up for it in speed and the lack of insanity" explained Ryan as he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a few things down on it. He handed the piece of paper over and Issei read it over for a few moments.

"Seriously? Cardinal Crimson Promotion? What kind of name is that?" chuckled Issei lightly.

"Well it works off of your own will and desire to protect others rather than the desire to protect yourself and since you're a pawn this is technically the queen version of your scale mail" sighed Ryan as he flicked the devil in the forehead.

"So I just say the words written here and will myself to change?" asked Issei.

"Yes, let the feeling of protecting the ones most important to you fill you from the inside and let it expand to consume your scale mail. Feel the power and fuse it, I can only provide the blueprints for the cardinal, you must activate it" explained Ryan as he snapped his fingers and teleported the two of them to the Gobi desert, "Just in case"

Issei breathed in deeply before stopping and looking at Ryan.

"If you could just take away the Juggernaut, why bother staying?" asked Issei in confusion.

"Because I couldn't just remove all that hate and anger until you had accepted it and were ready to move on from it, by coming to me directly and asking to know the truth you have shown that you are ready to move on" stated Ryan with a small smile.

"Damn… thanks, I'll do it now" swore Issei as he activated his boosted gear.

"Concentrate, this is going to be huge if you pull it off" noted Ryan as he stepped back.

 **"Calm your heart partner, do as he said and feel for the emotion you seek. Block out everything unnecessary, I will always be here" swore Ddraig from within the teens mind.**

"Got it… let's do this!" yelled Issei as his aura flared up around him, "I want to always protect Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, Gasper, Rossweisse, Azazel, Mom, Dad, devils, angels even fallen angels. I want to be strong enough to protect them all, I want to protect the ones who taught me: Ryan and the other entities"

"You've grown so much my boy, I'm so proud" whispered Ryan as he felt the surge of positive emotions swirl around him. Across the world, thousands if not millions of creatures could feel the magic building from within Issei; it was like a warm blanket that expanded from out of him.

"I, who is about to awake, am the Red Dragon Emperor who has accepted the principles of domination, I shall walk the road of righteousness by having infinite hopes and dreams. I shall become the King of Crimson Dragon and I promise you all; I shall show you the future which shines in true crimson light!"

"This is it…"

 **"CARDINAL CRIMSON FULL DRIVE!"**

The surrounding area exploded in a flash of red as Issei's power burst forth from his frame, his scale mail had now gone a deep crimson red and his power and aura were incredibly high, yet it was immensely different to the power given off by the juggernaut.

"Excellent work Issei, I knew you had it in you" praised Ryan as he watched the devil inspect his new armor.

"Holy shit this is fucking badass!" yelled Issei before his armor faded and he fell to his knees.

"It's also new and only runs as long as you're protecting people or fighting for good, otherwise it has nothing to power it" explained Ryan as he helped the teen up.

"I thought I felt an immense amount of power, was that you Hyoudou?" asked Vali as he appeared through a magic circle.

"Sure was, I'll kick your ass next time so watch out" bragged the devil confidently.

Ryan couldn't help but smile, he had watched these two bicker for centuries, yet only been alive for twenty odd years… how funny life turned out to be.

 **Endless Council Room**

"WHAT!" screamed Issei in surprise.

After activating Cardinal Crimson Promotion, Ryan had summoned the Gremory peerage as well as the Endless to the council room to discuss the future of Ryan's stay at the Hyoudou household.

"Calm yourself Issei, this was always going to happen, it was decided a long time ago that I would come and watch over you. Now that there is no threat of the juggernaut, there is no need for me to stay any longer" concluded Ryan with a sad smile.

"But I don't want you to leave!" cried Gasper sadly.

"Neither do I!" cried Asia as she hugged the half-vampire.

"Nor do I, I still have much to learn from you reaper" stated Kiba.

"I wish to become strong like you, please do not leave" said Xenovia.

"You're so kind and helpful, I do not wish you to go" sighed Rossweisse.

"It's kinda funny but you breathe so much life into the house, it would feel lonely without you and Lime" said Akeno with a small smile.

"You taught me how to be stronger than ever before, I need your help to master my new strength" stated Issei.

Everyone turned to face Rias who was simply smirking at the reaper.

"Miss. Gremory, what are your thoughts?" asked Knowledge curiously.

"I don't mind, despite being a total dork at times, he's very useful to my peerage" stated the scarlet haired king.

The endless looked at one another with a small smile spread across their faces.

"It seems we will be extending your stay at the Hyoudou household for an undefined amount of time, what do you say to this Death?" asked Life with a giggle.

"Just over two years ago I would have reaper chopped you were you stood, now, I'm looking forward to it!" laughed Ryan as he flipped over the table and embraced the two bishops.

Life and Knowledge watched with heartfelt smiles on their faces.

"This was the right thing to do" noted Life as she watched her partner laugh along with the devils.

"Yes, his entire life has been surrounded by magic, chaos and death. He deserves to have some happiness every once in a while" said Knowledge as he walked off, "We all do"

"I wonder when Bobbi and Prometheus are getting back…" wondered Ryan curiously.

 **A/N:**

 **I was going to put this out yesterday as a troll fic for April Fool's day but I didn't so I'm the fool!**

 **Now before the fanboys rise up to take my head:**

 **I know that Cardinal Crimson Promotion is made up of the bishop, knight and rook forms of his scale mail but I couldn't be bothered including all of that so I just added in his queen form.**

 **This was mainly because Ryan has been staying at the house simply because of the Juggernaut and I thought that that issues needed to be addressed the volumes in...**

 **As for the movie, I'd animate it but I can't draw for shit!**

 **I have a script and everything...**

 **In regards to my other fic, I'm making another fic based around a new character but that's secret for now!**

 **I am also holding a little competition to decide the final two reapers in the series (there are eight out of ten thus far)**

 **I have three requirements:**

 **1) They must both be girls**

 **2) They must both be twins (saves me the trouble of having to write different descriptions for them!)**

 **3) They must be pure magic users (Tanks, Shields, Warriors, Long Range and Mages)**

 **Other than that you can go wild in choosing: sacred gear, name, height, personality, romantic interest!**

 **Either PM or send a review of your ideas and I'll pick one!**

 **If there are no entries then I'll just use my bases which are pretty boring so I wanted to give you all the chance to contribute a small piece to this fic simply because it's been going for a while now!**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow and do whatever!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	5. The Discovery

**Hey guys, girls and everything in between!**

 **I'm going on holiday till Monday so I can't release this chapter on the weekend like normal, so instead of getting you to wait, I decided to finish it off and post it earlier!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Five**

The mirror dimension was a rather odd one, it had no real laws yet you couldn't do anything you wanted. It was constantly changing, warping and shifting around whoever entered; time and space were vastly different here as well. A day in there might be a week in the real world, hence why Ryan had instructed Bobbi and Prometheus to go there as soon as possible, because it would take them a while to get the item needed for the gender ray.

However, since they didn't need it, Prometheus had begged Bobbi to let them stay for a little while longer, just to look around and see what was up.

"Oh! What's that?"

"A piece of glass…"

"Oh… and that?"

"Another piece of glass…"

"And that?"

"This entire dimension is comprised of things made out of glass!" screamed Bobbi in anger as she finally reached her limit.

"Yay! I finally made you snap! Only Lord Death has lasted longer against my constant thirst for knowledge and discovery" laughed Prometheus as he collected another sample.

The two magical beings walked in silence for a few more minutes before Bobbi suddenly collapsed to her knees, she clutched at her heart in agony.

"Ah shit this hurts!" she yelled as she felt something leave her.

"What's wrong?" asked Prometheus in immense concern, Ryan had asked her to protect him but he would try his best to protect her in return.

Black wisps of magic flew off of the reaper, her hair faded from black to a light brown color and she found herself in a rough, burnt up suit.

"Impossible…"

Her whispered filled Prometheus with fear.

"What happened?" asked the entity in shock.

"I've lost my reaper power; the black hair and reaper uniform are gone. This would only happen if… oh god" she covered her mouth as she let out a sob of anguish.

"If what?" asked Prometheus with concern.

"A reaper is made by the entity of death to harvest the souls of the wicked, the only reason a reaper would lose their power is if the Grim Reaper died and another reaper who was not me turned into the new Grim Reaper" explained Bobbi as she tried to breath normally.

"So you're saying that Lord Death has died? That's near impossible though" stated Prometheus.

"No… it's far from impossible, we need to return now and find out what happened" said Bobbi as she activated her sacred gear.

"I thought you didn't have any reaper magic left" noted Prometheus as he watched the four mirror charge up.

Bobbi simply grinned at him.

"My reaper weapon is also my scared gear: the divine mirrors of sanctity. By becoming a reaper, they came forth far quicker than normal, being a reaper doesn't take away the fact that I was a human who had a sacred gear. Or Yokai in this instance" she giggled as her bear ears swished back and forth.

A large mirror appeared before her and she went to step through it but a voice stopped her.

"Bobbi! Move away from the mirror!"

"Master?!"

 **A Few Hours Earlier (Hyoudou Residence)**

Over the years of being the living embodiment of something, you tended to get into a familiar rhythm with the universe. You would do something and the universe would respond in kind, it was a give and take kind of relationship.

Yet on this warm summer morning, Ryan awoke with the strange sense that something was amiss with the world.

Lime was missing from bed!

This in itself was not that surprising since she was the reaper of America and Canada, however the fact that she had left Dream to quietly doze away on his chest was a rather odd mystery since she would normally be incredibly jealous if one girl got too much time with him.

"Morning Dream, time to wake up" whispered Ryan as he kissed her forehead.

"Five more minutes…" whined the girl as she snuggled in deeper to his chest.

"If you get up now I'll make your favorite pancakes" promised Ryan as he nibbled on her ear.

"Banana and chocolate chip?" asked Dream as her head poked up like that of a small puppies.

"Only if we get up now" bargained the reaper.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Dream as she hooked her bra together and pulled her underwear on.

"The way to a dragons heart is with food then… nice to know" laughed Ryan as a singlet and shorts formed around his body.

 **Kitchen**

"Morning guys, making pancakes I smell"

"Morning Issei, pull up a seat, I'll fix you a plate" said Ryan as he flipped another one onto Dream's plate.

Issei sat at the table and stretched his back.

"I never really think about but I'm having breakfast with great red, the dragon of dragons… kinda awesome when I think about it" laughed Issei as he dug into the plate of food made for him.

"Well I don't know about dragon of dragons but I'm the only entity really known amongst most magical creatures, the endless tend not to associate with many creatures save for the devils and angels and even then it's rare for them to be seen in person" explained Dream as her face went red.

The three ate in silence for a while, letting the taste of banana and chocolate wrap them in a sense of delight.

"What day is it today?" asked Ryan curiously as he looked at the other two.

"Saturday… why do you ask?" asked Issei as he cleared up the table.

"Did Rias tell you that she and the girls would be out?" asked Ryan oddly.

"No… but she doesn't have to, sometimes they just go out for no good reason" stated Issei as he washed the dishes.

Ryan thought for a moment before shutting his eyes and opening them almost instantly.

"Somethings wrong" he stated, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" asked Dream as she got to her feet.

"I've lost my death magic" stated the reaper as he looked at his hand, "And everyone on Earth is gone"

"WHAT!?" yelled Issei as he dropped the plate he was holding.

"No… that's not true…" noted Ryan as he breathed a small bit of black fire.

He flicked his wrist out and his scythe appeared next to him.

"Well your reaper weapon is still active, but I can't sense any dreams" noted Dream as she expanded her range of location.

"Why only us…" muttered Ryan as he walked around the room.

His eyes suddenly lit up and he pulled out his phone, he tapped a few buttons and let it ring.

"Vali? I knew it! Yes we're missing people as well, get here as fast as you can, I'll summon your sisters as well and explain the whole thing when you get here" answered Ryan as he rapidly spoke into the phone.

Throwing his phone onto the table he summoned his scythe and sliced a whole through to the dimensional gap in the middle of the kitchen. Leaning his head in, he breathed deeply before yelling.

"Orphis! I need your help!" he yelled, a few seconds passed before an enormous black and purple dragon appeared, it shrank and jumped through the portal.

"Brother, partner, red dragon, Ddraig" noted Orphis as she bowed to those present.

"Who else? Who else? Oh right!" Ryan's phone was lit up again as he called another person.

"He certainly knows a lot of people in a world that's supposed to be empty at the moment" muttered Issei as he led the two dragons two the lounge.

The sudden arrival of the three other heavenly shattered the glass from the windows; they floated in gently and dissolved their scale mail armors.

"Sorry about that, send us the bill" said Blair sheepishly as she sat next to Dream.

"Sup guys, what's this all about then?" asked Azazel as he floated through the broken window.

"Alright, that's everyone I can gather immediately: Tiamat, Yu-Long, Midgardsormr and… of course!"

Another round of calls and a few minutes waiting and Saji turned up at the door, albeit a little confused with what was going on.

"Alright then Ryan, what the hell is going on?" asked Issei as everyone had taken a seat.

Ryan paced back and forth; his mind was whirring at speeds faster than any other being on the planet.

"Humans, devils, angels and fallen angels are gone. My reapers, the endless, the entities… all gone, this world belongs to those of us who are dragons or have dragons with us" explained Ryan suddenly.

Silence filled the room as everyone drank in that nugget of information.

"But Azazel… oh yeah, Fafnir" stated Issei as he remembered the Down Fall Dragon Spear.

"Saji, Vali, Issei, Blair, Carla and Azazel have their gears whilst Dream, Orphis and I are full dragons. I've received word that time has totally stopped in both heaven and hell; this means that we won't be getting help from them. I can only assume that the other dragons spread across the world are not affected however I won't count on that, we have to assume that we are all that's left" explained Ryan as he pulled out a list.

"What about Tanin? He was on a mission above ground just yesterday, I was talking to Sir Zecks about it just recently" noted Azazel.

"That might work, Heavenly dragons, try and find him. Saji, Azazel, Dream and Orphis, fan out in all four directions and try to pick up on any traces of another dragon. Here are communication devices that will allow us to stay in contact with one another" said Ryan as he handed each dragon a small ear piece.

"Let's go guys!" yelled Issei.

" **Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!"**

" **English Dragon! Balance Breaker!"**

" **Irish Dragon! Balance Breaker!"**

" **Scottish Dragon! Balance Breaker!"**

The other five watched as the siblings rocketed off.

"Saji, I've made a few improvements to your sacred gear set, you should be able to achieve a scale mail now" said Ryan with a smile.

"Awesome!"

" **Prison Dragon! Balance Breaker!"**

"Guess I'm up then" sighed Azazel as he pulled out his sacred gear.

" **Gigantis Dragon! Balance Breaker!"**

"Be safe out there you two, we are the last three entities on Earth so don't you dare die on me" growled Ryan as he pulled them close to his body.

"We won't, you just find out what the hell happened to everyone" swore Dream.

"We're not going anywhere brother, we will find the other dragon kings and force them to cooperate with us" promised Orphis with a small smile.

"Very well, be safe. Azazel, Saji, make sure you don't piss off any dragons you might come into contact with, there are only three others out there and they are all dragon king level like Fafnir and Vritra" explained Ryan as he spoke to the dark purple and gold sets of armor.

"Don't worry, no one can resist my charm" laughed Azazel as he rocketed away.

"Dream Dragon Mega Form" whispered Dream as she flew high above the house, her body exploded outwards and she grew to just over a hundred meter long dragon: great red.

"Sorrow Dragon True Form" muttered Orphis as she flew in the opposite direction, her body growing to twice the size of Dream's.

Ryan watched with sad eyes as everyone flew off. He walked into his room and looked at himself up and down.

"God, if this is for me being a dick to you on the day of the dance, I'm really sorry but that was a joke" muttered Ryan humorlessly.

He lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling, every dimension save for Earth was shut down via a time field. Not even Paradox could pull of that across every dimension, but it had been done by someone or something.

"Could I have done it subconsciously? Is this a false reality? Did I suffer an accident or lose someone and this is a product of my damaged mind?" wondered the reaper as he rolled over, he could still smell Limes familiar scent, a mixture of lime and bubblegum.

A glimmer in the corner of his eye drew his attention to the mirror; he could hear voices coming from… the other side!

"Bobbi! Move away from the mirror!"

 **Current Time**

"So none of the endless are left save for you and Dream?" asked Prometheus.

"Correct, someone was able to eliminate every single being on the planet save for the dragons" growled Ryan as his aura flared around him.

"The mirror dimension seems to be unaffected by the changes so maybe it only works in the places they have been too, it would also have had to have been a dragon since the only creatures left are dragons" noted Prometheus softly.

"What should we do master?" asked Bobbi, worry filling her voice.

"Stay put in the mirror dimension, we don't know what will happen to you if you leave it, I'll keep in contact using… Rias's makeup mirror" explained Ryan as he grabbed the small mirror and put it in his pocket.

"Very well then, see you in a bit!"

Ryan watched as the two distorted figures wobbled away into nothingness.

"Good news guys, Prometheus and Bobbi were unaffected in the mirror dimension so there is still some hope for us" explained Ryan across the radios.

"That's great, I got a certain jade dragon that's missing a partner in crime" noted Saji.

"Yu-Long is that you old friend?" asked Ryan, a smile creeping onto his face.

"It is indeed, excellent to hear from you again reaper. Although I wish it had been under better circumstances" sighed the Chinese dragon sadly.

"Tanin is alright, I'm patching him through now" said Issei as there was a crackle of static.

"So the world is going to shit and we've got a whole bunch of dragons to deal with it?" asked the former dragon king with a laugh.

"Aye… let's try not to kill each other while we're at it then" said Ryan with a chuckle.

"I got Midgardsormr here, he seems more than pleased to help out" said Dream in a happy tone.

"Great, we just need Tiamat now and we'll have all the dragon kings on Earth" noted Ryan as he walked to the roof.

"I have made contact with Tiamat, she was hesitant but I managed to convince her to lend her aid" explained Orphis.

Ryan face palmed, just because Orphis was more powerful, that didn't mean she should just bully the other dragons.

"Get here as fast as possible" sighed Ryan as he ended the call.

 **One Hour Later**

Everyone had arrived save for Orphis and Tiamat who were only a few minutes out, the dragon kings were making small talk with the heavenly dragons, Dream and Azazel. Ryan had turned each of the full sized dragons into their human equivalents to make it easier to talk with them.

"There they are" noted Yu-Long as he pointed out into the distance.

Sure enough, the hulking form of Orphis could be seen flying beside the smaller form of the dragon king Tiamat. As they drew near, Orphis returned to her human form whilst the blue dragon hovered beside the building.

"Hello Ddraig" hissed Tiamat with squinting eyes.

" **Nice to see you again Tiamat, you're looking… nice" laughed Ddraig nervously.**

"Oh boy here we go" groaned Ryan.

"What's up?" asked Issei curiously.

"Tiamat and Ddraig used to… date more or less" explained Yu-Long sheepishly.

"Tiamat stand down, this is not the time to settle old grudges" ordered Ryan but his words fell on deaf ears.

Tiamat lunged at Issei, throwing him off the building.

" **Welsh Dragon! Balance Breaker!"**

A bolt of red lightning struck Tiamat and she was smashed into the side of the Hyoudou residence, the two dragons ripped into each other as they fought above the residence.

"Tiamat! Ddraig! Stop!" yelled Ryan angrily.

"Not until this bastard apologizes!" roared Tiamat in anger.

"Yeah, they had a messy break up and when dragons break up… well let's just say that countries have been destroyed" chuckled Yu-Long, the other dragons simply rolled their eyes.

Ryan was grinding his teeth together, this was not the time for fighting between to allies, he needed to put a stop to this and if he had to use force, then by god he would.

" **I SAID ENOUGH! DEATH DRAGON TRUE FORM!"**

Ryan's body exploded outwards as he lept into the air, he was at least three times bigger than Orphis, his claws came down and pinned the blue dragon, he deactivated Issei's sacred gear and set him down on the roof top before roaring at full power in Tiamat's face. Every piece of glass within ten kilometers shattered and everyone present had to clamp their hands over their ears.

" **When I Say Stop, You Stop, Understand?" growled Ryan, his jaws only inches from her exposed throat.**

"Yes sir, understood" whispered Tiamat in pure fear.

The pitch black dragon released the terrified dragon king and shrunk back down, landing gently on the roof.

"Once again I am shitting myself seeing that guys true power" whispered Issei.

"That was nothing, he wasn't even using a fraction of his power, his sheer size alone was enough to pin such a small dragon" explained Vali with a smirk, "He did train me remember"

"Yeah…" muttered Issei.

Tiamat assumed her human form which was more or less a female form of Paradox, her blue hair was a shade darker than his and she was about Issei's height.

"Grim Reaper Protocol, Release Dragon Spirits" muttered Ryan as he waved his hand at the four heavenly dragons hosts, Saji and Azazel.

Humanized versions of Ddraig, Albion, Lilly, Diana, Vritra and Fafnir appeared next to their hosts.

"Woah… Ddraig, you look… different than I thought" noted Issei as he saw a young man with deep red hair and piercing red eyes smirk at him.

"Hi Lilly!" squealed Blair loudly as she hugged her dragon.

"Diana"

"Carla"

"Those two are as formal as ever" noted Vali with a laugh.

"Very true" agreed Albion.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, wasn't expecting you to be a girl though" said Saji as he extended his hand to Vritra.

"The pleasure is all mine" smiled Vritra thinly as she pulled him close and enveloped him in her bust.

"Fafnir, you're looking well" noted Azazel with a smile.

"As are you old friend, I'm glad to see our contract is working well" said the elderly man with a soft smile.

Ryan looked upon the scene with a sense of pride; he loved each one of his dragon children and would do anything to protect them.

"Hehe, what about me master? Would you do anything for me?"

A cold wave washed over Ryan as he fell to his knees, his body seemed to pulse and shake as he felt connections being broken all around him.

"Oh shit…" he whispered, realization suddenly dawning on him, he looked around and noticed a faint glimmer spread across the building surface.

" **DEATH DRAGON TRUE FORM!"**

Ryan enveloped everyone present in his arms and rocketed upwards, just in time as the Hyoudou residence was all but vaporized in a titanic explosion that was far too powerful to have been any regular magic.

"What the hell was that?" asked Issei in shock as he looked upon his flaming home.

"I should have guessed it was too much of a coincidence" growled Ryan as he set everyone down and took his human form.

"I'll ask again, what the hell was that?" asked Issei firmly.

"Follow me" ordered Ryan as he summoned his scythe and cut a hole through time and space before him.

The dragons did as instructed, following the reaper through into the unknown. They fell for a few minutes before emerging in a large corridor, it seemed to span for miles, with doors dotted along the way at random intervals.

"What is this place?" asked Azazel curiously.

"The dragon palace, I thought this place was a myth brother" whispered Orphis in wonder.

"No… despite what it might look like, the endless have not been eliminated. They have simply been moved to another plane of existence, it was the only way any of this could be possible. You can't simply destroy the concepts of life itself so they must be moved" explained Ryan as he began to walk, "Do not enter any door or you will be devoured by an all-powerful creature who knows no mercy"

"What's the dragon palace?" asked Saji.

"It's a legend amongst most high level dragons, it's rumored to be the birth place of the Infinite and the Dream. The two spoken of when one activates the juggernaut, it is also said that any dragon who is bought here will know true power and have their wishes granted by the creator" explained Tiamat softly.

"It's just a load of garbage though" laughed Fafnir.

"You're not wrong, this is the palace of dragons and the place where I created the dragons but it certainly does not hold any great power or wish granting ability. No… it is used for only one purpose and I think Vritra knows what it is" muttered Ryan as he continued to walk.

"A prison, it's very grand but the level of security is clear. You're keeping something here against its will" noted the prison dragon, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Indeed and if I'm correct, then the world is in for an immense amount of hurt" growled Ryan as he suddenly stopped and opened the door immediately on his left.

He let out a choke of pain and anguish as he saw thousands of destroyed magic circles, a large hole in the roof informed them that whatever had been here was now no longer in the building.

"Holy shit that's a lot of circles" muttered Issei.

"This is incredible, the amount of magical security here is mind-blowing" stated Vritra in wonder.

"God fucking dammit…" growled Ryan as he swiped his hand through one of the already fading, broken circles.

"Master, what was imprisoned here?" asked Dream quietly.

All the dragons turned to face the reaper, his back faced them and a few minutes passed before he was ready to explain.

"The bible was written by God in order to explain most things in this world, devils, angels, fallen angels, the four devil kings and even himself. Even you're in it Dream, the dragon of the apocalypse as you're called. Yet there is one creature he put in there that we have tried to keep hidden from the world since its creation" said Ryan, his back still turned away from the group.

"The monster of the apocalypse" whispered Orphis, the truth dawning on her first.

"Correct, 666 or Trihexa as she is known to the original eight Endless" explained Ryan sadly.

"She was the last dragon you were talking about" said Carla suddenly.

"Kind of, she was actually my first attempt. I imbued her with a core part of death; I made her the entity of destruction. Back in the day, I would wipe out entire towns to kill a single target; my lust for destruction was given to Trihexa and she could not handle it. God took it upon himself to seal her away, I would simply repair some of the circles even once in a while but without Eva here, the circles failed and she could free herself" explained Ryan as he punched the wall.

"So basically we've got an all-powerful dragon that next to nothing can kill, she's the entity of destruction and we've only got two endless and one hasn't even got his full strength. She could be anywhere in the world and we have no way of finding her" stated Azazel.

"Pretty much" sighed Ryan, "However there is one way of killing her"

"What?"

"Trihexa was always a risk, I created Dream and Orphis before she went rouge but just in case she did I made it so you two would have the power, if you worked together, to kill Trihexa. That was obviously before I made the dragon hunter of course" explained Ryan.

"So Orphis and I can kill 666?" asked Dream hesitantly.

"Yes…" muttered the reaper, "It was a prototype Dragon Hunter design, when working in tandem with one another you have the power to easily defeat most dragons, however she is still an entity so I am not going to allow you to fight her"

"What?!" yelled Dream in surprise.

"I agree with my partner in the disbelief of your previous comment brother" noted Orphis.

"Trihexa is my responsibility, I won't put you in harm's way, I wasn't aware that she was involved up to this point but now that I know, you two can protect the others" stated Ryan.

"Master…" began Dream before she was grabbed by the shoulders.

"God dammit! Don't you get it? You two cannot work in perfect enough synchronicity to defeat her, she will massacre you both in the blink of an eye, had I known she would be an enemy to face then I would have begun your training almost five years ago!" yelled Ryan in pain, "I will face her and pray that I have the strength to end her, she is not more powerful than I put without my reaper magic and the fact that she is my child may prevent me from doing so"

The room was silent before small little sobs could be heard.

"I don't want you to fight her though, no parent should have to fight their child" cried Dream as she hugged him close.

"Aye, I agree with Great Red" noted Fafnir sage like.

"What about Issei and Vali, they can work together well enough and they each have a half of the original Dragon Hunter" suggested Diana.

"No, the two halves must fuse together for it to have any effect" explained Ryan as he scratched his chin, "Right now we need to find out what she is planning and make a proper counter for it"

"Why not just ask me then?"

The dragons turned to see a teenage female with green, brown, black and yellow hair. Her eyes were gold and black and she a tattoo of 666 underneath her left eye, she radiated confidence and power whilst also being dangerous and devious.

"Go Ascalon!" yelled Issei.

The dragon slayer holy sword suddenly appeared in his hands and he lept at the creature before them, however his strike simply went through her like air.

"Don't bother Issei, it's just a projection" muttered Ryan as he stepped forward, "What do you want?"

"Oh Death, is that anyway to treat your daughter after all this time? I missed you so much after that nasty God locked me away" pouted the girl before laughing hysterically.

"I'll ask again, last chance, you came to us" growled Ryan as his eyes flashed black.

Trihexa looked disappointed and sighed.

"Fine! You're so boring when you're serious!" she stuck her tongue out before giggling, "Oh Death, you know exactly what I want, it's the reason why I exist"

A sudden flash of realization flashed across the reapers face, he couldn't help but keep a chuckle from escaping his lips.

"Really? You're trying to kill us all? Holy shit that's cliché!" laughed Ryan as he clutched his belly.

"Listen to me you idiotic reaper, I'm going to…" began Trihexa before Ryan cut her off.

"No! You listen to me! The moment you eliminated all of the humans on the planet was the moment you crossed the line, as the current Grim Reaper it is my job to return the humans and if that means destroying you… well then that's just a bit of bad luck, I'm coming for you my dear and there is no dimension where I will not find you!"

Everyone present, Trihexa included felt the sincerity in the entities words as his figure began to darken around him.

"Huh… very well then" grumbled Trihexa as her projection faded, "Good luck"

"Alright everyone! Follow me!" ordered Ryan as he briskly began walking.

"Hold up! What the hell is going on?" yelled Issei as everyone began to follow the reaper.

"Trihexa plans to revive the evil dragon Nidhogg, by doing so he will devour the roots of the world tree and collapse the universe around us, we have to stop this from happening or we're all going to die" said Ryan with a smile.

"It must be Tuesday then" noted Azazel with a chuckle.

 **A/N: Nidhogg is actually a dragon who chews at the roots of the world tree in Norse mythology (The more you know!)**

 **Still accepting ideas for the reapers! Details in the previous chapter...**

 **I'll try to reply to reviews and PM's but don't be surprised if I don't get back straight away (Family holiday! Yay!)**

 **Other than that: stay frosty my angels, devils and fallen!**

 **And as always:**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**


	6. The Decision

**Ahh... Summer!**

 **The time of dreams, rest, relaxation and not being able to write a damn thing because of trips and stupid summer homework!**

 **GAHHH!**

 **Sorry!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

The meaning of life is to find your gift; the purpose of life is to give that gift away. A man was told this by a rather odd individual and it came to be one of the greatest quotes in literary history, the meaning behind it is simple: find what you are the best at in life and share it with those around you.

The odd individual in question has taken many forms over its life; it has been a prince, princess, peasant, billionaire and even a high school student. It had made friends, fought enemies, protected family and killed more times than humanly possible; yet despite all these events in life, there has always been one that the individual holds closest to their heart.

The creation of its three beautiful daughters: one with the power to destroy, one with the power to control and the other with the power to create. Each daughter possessed more power the closer they got with one another, yet the eldest daughter used her power for evil and was imprisoned for the rest of her life.

Heartbroken, the third sister fled to the dimensional gap, forcing the second sister from her home and refusing to leave. The father was also saddened by the event and made it his solemn vow to never let something like that occur again.

At the worlds end he fought, against innumerable odds he fought. Alongside his fellow dragon kind, Ddraig, Albion, Vritra, Tiamat, Fafnir, Yu-Long, Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, Azazel and his two daughters he fought. He fought with every ounce of his power in order to prevent the destruction of the entire known universe.

To stop the dragon Nidhogg from devouring the world tree and bringing ultimate annihilation to the universe and every being in it, magical or mortal.

 **Chapter Six**

Trihexa wasn't insane; she simply liked the way people reacted when she acted like it. She wasn't cruel, she simply liked seeing the way people reacted when she was. She was however, very evil…

Humans are not born evil; they are simply taught how to be so.

Trihexa was not human, being born with the ability and duty to uphold the destruction; she believed her prime goal in life was to bring about complete construction.

"How long Nidhogg" sighed the entity softly.

The dragon turned to face her, the barrier between the roots of the world tree were wearing thin. Trihexa's constant barrages combined with Nidhogg's unique ability to consume life energy of that potency made the barriers all but crumble before them.

"Soon…" grumbled the dragon as he set back to work, tearing massive chunks from the barrier.

"Good, Death will arrive and attempt to stop me; I will hold him off along with my idiot sisters. The other dragons will have no effect so don't worry about that" explained Trihexa as she turned away from the dragon, her seven magic circles pulsing away in the background.

Despite her outward personality, Trihexa would be sad to see her family go however the burning hate she felt in her heart toward her father equaled it out. It was her purpose in life to bring about destruction and what better way than destroying the universe?

"I can't let you do this Trihexa"

A small smile appeared on her face, she faced the raven haired boy before her. To any outsider looking at the situation, you would never guess that the male was actually the father of the female, the creator if you would.

"You are Death Ryan, you should be happiest of all, this will kill everything" mumbled Trihexa as their auras began swirling around them.

"You still don't understand, without humans and the magical races, I will no longer be able to exist, you will be condemning every single being in existence to death including myself" explained Ryan with empty eyes.

"Oh well…"

" **GRIM REAPER SACRED ART: BLACK FLAME LOTUS SKULL BLADE!"**

"666 Sacred Art: Power of Destruction"

The two spells met and Ryan was thrown back as his sword was vaporized from existence, the power of destruction eating through his magic; that was what made her unique.

"Hmm… it seems that you're not even trying, still holding onto the hope that I will return to you, Orphis and Dream?" muttered Trihexa as her power faded.

"That has always been my dream Tri, yet I know it is next to impossible to achieve, my love for you prevents me from going all out" sighed Ryan as his aura faded around him.

"Then why fight it, accept the reality that this is the end" whispered Trihexa softly.

Ryan looked deep into her eyes before a sudden smirk crossed his face; this confused the entity before him.

"As the acting Grim Reaper of this universe, I am required to put my desires aside for the good of the humans. I act as a protecting figure from anything that may try to harm them, yet I can never protect them from themselves. It's incredibly ironic when you think about it, I was simply a small boy from a small country who met someone big with big power" explained Ryan with a soft smile, "Then she died and I find out that I have not one but three daughters, a beautiful partner, wonderful friends and my trusting reapers"

"This has a point I assume" muttered Trihexa, she was a little uncomfortable with his smiling.

"Naturally… I don't think you're evil Tri, misguided, but never evil. I created you not as the entity of destruction but as the entity of change; one must destroy in order to bring about change or else the remnants will remain and poison the present" stated Ryan with another smile.

"Well then consider this the biggest change in the history of ever, once Nidhogg consumes the roots of the world tree it will die and the universe will collapse in on itself" explained Trihexa with a twitching eyebrow.

"And that's where we see differently, my problem was trying to overpower you, something that will never happen since you have more raw power than I. However I have something that you will never have no matter how hard you try" laughed Ryan as he drew his scythe.

"What… experience?" asked Trihexa as she raised her fists.

"Well yeah… that and friends… whenever you're ready Azazel"

"Huh?"

" **LET'S DO THIS! LEROY JENKINS!"**

A wormhole opened above them and the sleigh came rocketing through, it collided with Nidhogg, forcing the dragon away from his roots; the dragons that had been perched atop the airship sprang into action, they tore at their fellow dragon as if their lives depended on it… which it did.

Through the main glass of the sleigh, the red face of a certain fallen angel, four heavenly dragons and one student council member could be seen.

Trihexa looked on as the airship used its incredible arsenal against the dragon, keeping it suppressed whilst the dragons engaged it.

"I assumed you'd never been on the sleigh since it wasn't around when you were awake and since it functions as another dimension… PROMETHEUS!"

As soon as Ryan cried out the entities name, a golden light flew towards him at breakneck speeds, he raised his scythe and the two fused together. Everyone was blinded for a moment before the light faded, the scythe had gained a full crescent shaped blade the glowed with the various colors of the rainbow, it pulsed and warped in response to Death's will.

"Impossible, two dragon hunters cannot exist together at the same time" hissed Trihexa as she backed away from the lethal blade.

"I know, this isn't a dragon hunter though… they are"

Trihexa couldn't even turn before two colossal masses smashed into her, Ryan reacted quickly and opened a portal to the dimensional gap, the three figures flew through and the Grim Reaper followed, the portal sealing behind him.

 **World Tree Roots**

"This is going excellently" laughed Azazel as he pushed another button, a barrage of missiles pelted Nidhogg before the dragons breathed their fire onto him.

It was actually Bobbie's idea to use the sleigh in this way, since Santa couldn't possibly be everywhere; she devised a machine that could transport the gifts instantly. The sleigh acted as an anchor for the device and the only way to make one strong enough was to build another dimension, case it in metal and call it the sleigh.

Since Trihexa had never been there, it meant that Prometheus and Bobbie could safely travel on it without the fear of being wiped out by said entities curse on all non-dragons. Once the entity of technology had analyzed both Issei and Vali, he was able to create another mod for Ryan by using their blood; it was exactly to the reapers specifications.

"Incoming" noted Issei, Azazel managed to turn the ship right as Yu-Long and Nidhogg tore past them.

"Somethings wrong…" noted Bobbi suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Vali curiously.

"Something feels… wrong"

 **Dimensional Gap**

Three entities versus one, a battle to decide the fate of the universe. If Death, Sadness and Dream couldn't beat Destruction then the others would fall and she would simply destroy the world tree roots, it would take longer than having Nidhogg consume them but she didn't mind.

"So my idiot sisters finally take a stand, I suppose you'll let them fight then Death?" laughed Trihexa, the dimensional gap swirled around them yet they felt none of its negative effects, they were above such trivial dangers.

"I normally restrain my emotion, lest I destroy the world, however we are no longer on Earth so therefore I have no problem with cutting loose and putting my sister in her place" said Orphis with smirk, her aura grew alongside Dreams as the two powers began to fuse.

"Spare me the tough talk Sadness, even with Death acting as a catalyst to stabilize your powers, you still need years of training before you can master your dragon slaying abilities to a level which can contend with my destructive magic" noted Trihexa with a smile.

"Heh… I guess you're a little behind on what Death can really do then? He's no Paradox but little old Ryan here can use time magic better than any other member of the endless" explained Dream with a smug grin.

Trihexa's eyes widened as she looked at her creator who simply had a sad look on his face, he sighed deeply before his aura began to spread across his body.

"Ryan, you can't let them kill me…" whispered Trihexa in horror.

Ryan didn't answer; he simply raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Trihexa didn't stand a chance, the combined power of her two sisters was too much, she fought for a total of fifteen seconds before they restrained her. It was short, sharp and to the point.

"Damn… I was expecting a far better end to my life, I guess this will do though" she glared at her father, not a shred of fear present.

" **MALUM! YOU'RE TIME IS UP! KISHIN HUNTER!"**

"What!?"

The white blade sliced through Trihexa straight down the middle, yet it never cut into her flesh. It flew straight through her, a lump of black, oil like substance emerging from the piercing light. Death swung his scythe at the blob of darkness, it screeched in pain as the blade carved through it like butter.

" **HOW DARE YOU!"**

Black lighting ate into the inky blob as the Grim Reaper unleashed every bit of power he had, it withered and tried to escape but nothing in the universe could withstand the full onslaught of an enraged Grim Reaper.

Eventually he relented and the glowing white blade faded.

"How did you figure it out death?"

"When I first absorbed you, I foolishly thought you had been silenced, yet you tried to take my first daughter and use her against me. Sealing her away was a precaution, Paradox, Knowledge and God assumed that time would allow her to purge you from her system. Yet you used the absence of the original life to grow and eventually break free, I would be impressed if I weren't so furious" growled Ryan as he stood before the ball of ink.

"Ryan, what is that?" asked Dream in confusion.

"Tell them Grim, tell them who I am" whispered the ink.

"His name is Malum; he is the entity of Evil alongside Bonum, the entity of good. Both are incredibly weak entities since their power ebbs and flows with the current state of the world. Bonum resides within the core of every living being, as does Malum. Long ago, God and I fought Malum and I fused him into my soul as a last attempt at stopping him, however he found a way out of me and into my first born… you Trihexa, he warped your mind and made you do the things you did, I couldn't tell you, I feared he would kill you the moment I found out" explained Ryan softly.

"He's not wrong; I assumed you would kill her yourself with the Dragon Hunter in your scythe but a Kishin Hunter made by Prometheus… I didn't see that coming" laughed Malum.

"I just needed Dream and Orphis to restrain you long enough for me to land a direct blow on Malum, knowing that you were not evil, the Kishin hunter spared you and removed the cancer of Malum from inside out" explained Ryan, gesturing to his scythe.

Tears formed in the corner of Tri's eyes, she couldn't handle her feelings and simply began sobbing into her sisters shoulders.

"How touching, I hate to break up such a touching moment, but then again, that would be a lie!"

Malum darted towards the three sisters, intent on striking at least one down. Dream and Orphis didn't see the attack coming before Trihexa stepped between the strike and her family. Yet the blow never hit her, for it stopped inches from her chest, as if it couldn't come any closer.

" **Malum… I will never let you harm anyone ever again… this is where you die"**

"No! I won't be taken by you again!" screeched Malum as Death pulled him closer and closer.

The ink wrapped around the reaper until only his face was visible, he stared softly at his three daughters, and a smile crossed his face.

"Take care of one another…"

And then he was gone…

 **World Tree**

"Umm guys! Something's happening to Bobbi!" yelled Issei.

Said Reaper was violently convulsing, as if her entire body was being electrified from the inside out. She was bucking wildly and it took the combined effort of all four dragon sibling hosts to keep her pinned along with Saji and Prometheus.

She suddenly went still, her eyes glowing a pale black color.

"Woah… Nidhogg simply stopped, he lay down and turned to stone… did we win?" asked Azazel as he set the ship down.

Dozens of magic circles opened up; the endless council stepping through, the non-dragon curse having been lifted.

"Rias!" yelled Issei as he dove into his masters arms.

"Excellent work Azazel, we could see everything from where we were, we just couldn't do anything about it" stated Sirzech's as he patted the fallen angel on the back.

"Well you know, Fafnir helped too" laughed Azazel.

A single click turned everyone's heads towards a new portal, three being stepped through. Dream, Orphis and Trihexa, everyone went stiff at the sight of the third dragon but a single hand from Life made them stand down. Said dragon walked over to the endless, tears in her eyes, she shook her head softly and broke down alongside her sisters.

Pandora and Paradox were similar cases, Love followed suit whilst Max, Blake and Knowledge shed silent tears. Life shed a single tear, it hit the ground and a beautiful rose bloomed.

"What happened?" asked Lime as she walked over to the entities, the other reapers also present alongside Vali's team and the entire ORC.

A sudden pulse of magic erupted from the sleigh; it tore through the machine like it was paper, a single figure floated into the middle of the group, shrouded with shadows.

The Reapers clutched their hearts in pain as the shadows faded.

"The new Death has awoken: Grim Reaper Bobbi, successor to Grim Reaper Blackworth" explained Life sadly as she gestured to the being before them.

The reapers fell to their knees, their magic being sucked out of them and drawn back into Bobbi. Their hair and clothes taking the same appearance as they did the moment Ryan had bought them back; they were alive yet without any magic to speak of.

"Bobbi? Are you alright?" asked Kuroka as she walked up to the bear Yokai before them all.

Bobbi turned her head slightly, her eyes radiating power.

"Do I know you?" she asked softly.

Kuroka's eyes widened in pain as she let out a painful gasp.

"Every Grim Reaper must forfeit their pasts in order to act in the humans best interests" explained Life as she walked over to the new Death.

"You're life, I know you… Ryan knew you, you were both close… yet I cannot tell why" explained Bobbi as her face scrunched in confusion, as if her memories were not hers.

"That'll be my doing!"

Everyone turned to see a ghostly figure descend from above; it smirked at everyone present before bowing to the departing Ariana.

"Goodbye Ryan…"

"Goodbye Master"

 **Endless Council Room**

"So I absorbed Malum and used my own life energy to finally destroy him. I thought that maybe because Bobbi was in another dimension, that I would regenerate but sadly no. I'm dead for good this time and there is no bringing me back save for time travel and no we are not doing that" growled Ryan as he saw Paradox raise his hand.

"Wow… I'm really Death?" asked Bobbi as she flexed her hands.

"I couldn't have picked a better heir, I may have been closer to some of my other reapers but you were always the best… fastest to train and most efficient, the life of Grim Reaper would never have suited anyone else" explained Ryan as he floated around the room.

"And what of the other reapers?" asked Max curiously.

"They were sent back to Earth, wiped minds and new lives" stated Ryan softly, it had been hard to see them go but they were no longer needed since Ryan was dead.

"And what of your daughters?" asked Life.

"You mean Bobbi's daughters; Orphis shut down and returned to the dimensional gap. Dream went into isolation and Trihexa went on her own, determined to make amends for her crimes" explained Ryan with a wave of his hand.

"I see, and you're sure she won't cause trouble"

"I am sure, her heart is her own now, Malum is gone, as am I and a new age of peace can finally begin. I trust you Bobbi, this will be the final time I reveal myself to the Endless, goodbye everyone!"

 _ **End Simulation**_

"So that's what would have happened had the Kishin Hunter not worked" explained Ryan as the world faded around them, the endless shook their heads as their senses got back up to speed.

"Damn dude, you fucking died" laughed Max.

"Aye, it was lucky that Prometheus could create a powerful enough Evil hunter mod for your scythe" sighed Knowledge.

After Ryan had struck Malum from Trihexa's body, he had not stopped to talk. He tore through the entity with his hunter modification until it died before him. This allowed the curse to be lifted and the remaining Endless to return along with everyone else.

"Well come on everyone! We've got a new entity to introduce!" yelled Ryan as he teleported everyone to the underworld.

 **The Underworld**

"As the acting Grim Reaper, I have seen some pretty crazy things in my life. I've toppled countries, created civilizations and destroyed continents. I've been a teacher, student, fighter, protector, son and father"

Ryan's voice echoed throughout the underworld, every single screen across the magical realms were being broadcast this event, from the Norse and Egyptian to the Greeks and Hindus. The three great powers were present to mark this never before seen occasion.

"Damn Daniel, this is a pretty big turnout. I've never seen this much magic in one place" noted Issei as he straightened his tie, his black suit causing his skin to itch slightly.

"Well it is a momentous occasion Master Hyoudou, Sirzech's is the first being ever to be given this power whilst the entity is still alive" explained Max as he turned his head around to address the dragon.

Every single set of eyes were upon the Grim Reaper giving his speech.

"We are gathered here today because recent events have changed things; I destroyed the entity of evil myself. This doesn't mean evil is gone; it will continue to strive and grow, fester as you would say. We must all put aside our differences and come together as one, a force so overwhelming that nothing can challenge or possibly break this peace" explained Ryan, the passion of fire in his eyes.

"As expected of our master, always thinking of the greater good" sighed Walter, his cane tapping lightly on the ground before him.

"Aye… never a dull moment under the service of the Grim Reaper" laughed Johnathan.

"Amen to that" agreed Alexander with a smile.

"I created three daughters: Orphis, the entity of sadness; Dream, the entity of dreams and happiness; and Trihexa, the entity of destruction. Yet this title has been incorrectly placed upon her, for she never wished to be given this power and has therefore decided to forfeit it to another, more worthy to be called the entity of change. Because we cannot have change without destruction, it took the death of god and the previous four devil kings to simply make peace amongst the three great powers"

Trihexa stepped forward, her hair done up in a royal style bun, a simply black dress adorning her slender frame.

"Damn… no mention of our party losing a bunch of members" growled Azazel before he pouted.

"Worry not Azazel, we all know the sacrifice the fallen made" stated Gabriel softly.

"This is why, on this day, Trihexa will give her powers to the only other who may accept them. The one who's power peeks into the top ten strongest when serious and whose heart knows no evil: Sirzech's Lucifer!"

The scarlet haired devil king walked forward, he stopped before the podium, the applause fell silent as he cleared his throat.

"When Grim Reaper Blackworth approached me about becoming the new entity of change, I outright refused. I did not wish to wield such fearsome power and be a threat to devils, angels and fallen angels alike. However, after talking with Trihexa, I came to an understanding. If I accept this power, I will not become a danger to devils and the like, I will use my power to strengthen the bonds between the various factions, the power of an entity will allow me to do this" explained Sirzech's, his armor shimmered in the light.

Both Grayfia and Milicas were standing a few feet behind him; both their faces were full of pride. As were the faces of his fellow devils kings and his peerage.

"Objection!" roared a voice from above, a figure suddenly landed in the middle of the stage.

"Seriously Blake! One job!" yelled Ryan as he glared at the head of security.

"Meh… what's he going to do?" asked the entity of fear with a yawn.

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to face the being that had the balls to land in the middle of this event.

"You must Vali's grandfather then? River or something like that?" asked Ryan as he addressed the devil before him.

"That's Rizevim Livan Lucifer to you boy, I want Zech's, you are not my target here" growled the snowy haired man.

"As much as I would love to see two super devils duke it out, there's not a lot of time for that so bugger off and I won't obliterate you from existence" stated Ryan with a yawn of his own.

Rizevim grinned at the reaper before he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small chalice, it glowed with a golden light and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"The Holy Grail? I thought a vampire had that, I assume you stole it from her then" noted the reaper casually.

"Correct, but she won't die, she has two more sub species within her so she's simply in a coma" explained the devil.

"Oh thanks…. That's all I needed to know" said Ryan with a smile before snapping his fingers.

"What?"

" **GRIM REAPER SACRED ART: BLACK NOVA FIRESTORM!"**

The super devil couldn't even scream out as a single bolt of pure black fire erupted from within him; it totally wiped him away with no trace remaining but a single golden cup. Ryan levitated it over to him and opened a magic circle; he dropped it through and closed it.

"My apologies folks, it seems that there are always some who try and halt progress… as I was saying, I shall only use my powers to benefit the good of man and magical kind" explained Sirzech's as he nervously watched Ryan approach, it took more than power to destroy a super devil.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Endless will now construct a barrier across the crowd alongside the leaders of the three great powers. The process of transferring power is complicated especially on this scale but not dangerous, we are simply being careful" explained Life as he hands pulsed white, a large dome erected itself of the crowd which quickly became transparent.

The endless added their power alongside Orphis, the ORC and the leaders of the three great powers. There wasn't a force in the universe, save for Death, which could break this barrier.

"Not bad partner, let's get down to business" stated Ryan as he stood between both Zech's and Trihexa.

"This won't hurt… will it?" chuckled Zech's nervously.

"Only if you fight it, this magic is next to identical to yours. I will expand your magic reserves to an outstanding level; you will feel as though you could take on God himself. However do not let this consume you, many a mortal has tried to harness an entities power and gone mad as result" explained Ryan as he began casting intricate circles in the air.

"So don't fight it and don't go mad" stated the devil king with a nod.

"Pretty much…" laughed Ryan as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"I trust you Sirzech's, your power is almost identical to mine and your control is far greater than mine could ever be, I want a normal life with my sisters and the one I love…" stated Trihexa as she glanced at Ryan who was blocking out everything and putting his every effort into the set up.

"I'll keep your secret, just promise you won't wait forever" laughed Zech's as Ryan finally finished putting the foundation in place.

"Last chance Trihexa, it's all or nothing now" stated Ryan with a shaky smile.

"I'm ready to move on Ryan, I truly am…" sighed the soon to be ex-entity.

"Very well, Zech's?"

"I am ready" stated the devil king clearly.

" **ENDLESS SACRED ART: SOUL SWITCH"**

Ryan's hands darted out, hitting both Trihexa and Sirzech's in the center of their chests. They pulsed black as streams of red energy began to flow into the reaper, after a few moments he removed them, two red orbs were floating in each of his palms, one was huge compared to the other.

"Here we go, Sirzech's Lucifer, I hereby promote you to entity of change!" yelled Ryan as he slammed the larger orb into the devil kings chest; he quickly turned and pushed the other orb into Trihexa's chest.

Said reaper collapsed to the ground, the strain proving too much for his body and mind. He simply slumped forward, unconscious before his head hit the ground. Zech's and Tri were withering on the ground next to him, trying to take in the similar yet foreign power that had just been introduced to their bodies.

"I believe in you Dad!" yelled Milicas loudly.

"We believe in you Tri, and so does Ryan!" yelled Orphis and Dream.

They both smirked before getting to their feet, eventually the power surge subsided and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow… that was something" groaned Sirzech's as he clicked his back.

"Are you sure you weren't an entity, this is some pretty potent magic you got here" noted Trihexa as she made a ball of destruction in her hand.

Zech's simply gave a small smile before they both noticed that Ryan was unconscious and quickly checked on him. Once they knew that he was simply knocked out, they breathed a sigh of relief before Eva carried him away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen across the magical world, please meet the newest entity: Sirzech's Lucifer, the entity of change!" declared Knowledge.

His words were met with a thunderous applause from each and every faction, history had just been made and despite the hardships that they had all faced, and would certainly face in the future, they would all face them together.

 **Elsewhere**

"You know, for an entity of death, you're probably the best partner I've had thus far"

"Well I'm glad you think so"

"Death… why is it that people love me but hate you?"

"You know the answer to that Life"

"I just like hearing you say it, call me sentimental"

"Because you are a beautiful lie and I… I am the most painful truth"

 **A/N: This has actually been a long time coming.**

 **Strap in boys and girls, this is one long Author's note!**

 **First off:**

 **Sorry about the wait, I actually have chapter seven in the works for this and whatever the latest chapter is for Fallen in the works as well.**

 **Now that being said, I won't actually be uploading any faster, in fact it was only because this chapter was almost finished that I decided to touch it up and post it, so I'm sorry in advance for that also!**

 **In relation to the story itself: making one of the three great power leaders into an entity was always going to happen, I toyed with Michael and Azazel but they just didn't feel right. I was originally going to have Ajuka become the new entity of Knowledge but I didn't have a valid way of killing of the original so I ended up with Trihexa and Zech's instead!**

 **Now I have a question for the readers:**

 **I am either going to go through each and every chapter of Death at Kuoh Academy and edit them cause past me sucks a fat wang at editing**

 **Or...**

 **Keep writing new chapters cause screw past me!**

 **You decide!**

 **As for the real reasons why I haven't been busy: League of Legends and Hero's of Incredible Tales have been occupiying my time so yeah...**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Follow and Fav!**

 **My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.**

 **Bye!**

 _Song: Black Box_

 _Artist: Stan Walker_

 _Recommendation: Moderate_


	7. The Update

Why hello there…

A few things before I begin:

I'm just currently dead from Fairy Tail chapter 503

Much like Mc Donald's, I'm loving Mystic Messenger

Life is all over the place and I'm just trying to deal with it all!

Now!

Here are the facts:

I have a heap of stories with about 4 to 6 thousand words written for each first chapter so…

PM and or Review me with what you want to see!

Two Morons Vs DxD (Ryan and Add make come back that rattles the dimensions)

Death at Kuoh Academy New Chapter

Fallen New Chapter

The Youkai Bishop (A youkai becomes the devil servant of a pretty pink devil king)

A Devilish Butler (What's it like working as head butler for a family of pure devils?)

The Dragon Innovation (Orphis meets the weilder of Innovate Clear at a young age)

The Builder (The creator of the MEKA suit system in Overwatch)

The Quiet Astaroth (The unnamed member of the devil family)

Dirty Fairies (How the Spriggan 12 met their leader)

Anti-Magic (A regular human shows the Loli duo of Kuoh around the school)

Ten possible stories and not a heap of motivation to do any one (I keep jumping between them, hence the lack of updates)

Type which one you want and any questions you have about them and I'll do something with it all!

All of these are my ideas so don't go stealing…

Anyway:

My name is Parradox and thanks so much for reading.

Bye!


End file.
